The Witching Hour (Old Version)
by Mezame
Summary: A young inexperienced witch named Charlie finds Dr Facilier's old emporium in the 21st Century and manages to bring him back to modern day. But what did it cost her? Will she be able to pay her debt to Facilier's friends on the other side before she too meets the same fate? And how will her relationship with the good doctor go with his smooth charisma and her sweet naivety?
1. Chapter 1

Imagine That

Having a family net worth four-hundred-million pounds sterling isn't always as wonderful as it may sound.

When my mother was going on a business trip to the United States I thought it would be as it always was. My mother was always going away on business and leaving myself and my younger sister Jennifer in Somerset. My little sister may have spina bifida and she may be bound to a wheelchair but she has three personal carers who tend to her as well as myself and she is more than capable of getting around without my mother's help.

It's not like my mother ever helps out anyway, except for paying expenses of course. Jenny and I have always been deprived of attention from our mother since she has about twenty rather large businesses to run which I understand must be awfully complicated and stressful. But she's still a mother and that's what Jenny and myself need more than the most fashionable clothes or the latest toys that all the other children are pleading for their mothers to buy. We need a mother. (I may be twenty-two years of age but I still play with my toys).

At long last it seemed like our mother Diana was beginning to notice her absence in our lives when she rather unusually changed her business plans. When our mother goes on these trips she can be gone for weeks at a time and we're seldom able to visit her since she's often out of the country. So when she informed us that she was going to make a family holiday out of her business trip we were most astonished. Our mother was taking us with her? My sister and I were, how shall I put this, perplexed at first. This was not typical of her behaviour, business and family were two very different matters to our mum. It was so unusual that it almost scared us at first, almost supposing that there was something psychologically wrong with our mother as this was not like her at all.

But our suspicions need not have concerned us. Mother was perfectly sane and perfectly accurate in her perception of her daughters. This was just what we wanted more than anything our family net could buy, personal time with our mum.

Unfortunately my dearest friend Jaden could not come with us as mother wanted this to be time with just herself and her daughters which I understood completely and thankfully so did Jaden.

Our destination in the United States was a place called Louisiana which was somewhere along the southern coast. It was far warmer than England, but then I suppose most places in the world are warmer than England, and dryer also. I happen to like things where others tend to disagree. I like the rain, it helps me concentrate and allows me to think clearly listening to the sound of the downpour outside my window. I've always listened to the rain ever since I was a child, and if there were lightning strikes then I used to switch on my night light and read the spells and incantations from all my books and fairy stories and pretend that I was making the lightning happen by means of magic. And I suppose I still do today, as is my unchanging obsession. No, not with lightning. With magic.

There is something you should know about me. Outwardly I appear as a rather kind and elegant young lady with a strong sense of propriety, but those closest to me know that is not the case at all, for I hold a dark and almost disturbing secret. I am obsessed with black magic.

From as early as nine years old I have dreamed of finding truth in the supernatural, from reading children's stories to buying mysterious antique artifacts that supposedly were once magical talismans. I have always admired the witches in my story books, no matter how sinister the tale portrayed them to be, for their power to bend the laws of nature and science. I too wanted to wield such mysterious power, not for the power itself, but simply to make my childish fantasies come to life with magic. Since then I have read countless supposed spell books, purchased hundreds of legendary trinkets and explored many possibilities that magic could exist. I was often lost in my world of fantasy, inspired by my ornaments and books and my glowing nightlight. Going out into the woods with my mother's cooking pot and boiling any element of nature I could obtain in my improvised cauldron. There I would sing songs I made using the magic words and incantations written in my story books, singing and talking to any spirits or supernatural entities that may possess the ability to eavesdrop on my chanting.

Sadly, fantasy was all that ever came of my endeavours and it seemed that my own imagination was the only magic there was to be found in this world. I longed for excitement. I long for adventure, like the adventures in my fairytales. But it often occurred to me as the empty magicless years went by that such adventures might exist only in fairytales.

However, my years of magicless misfortune were about to come to a startling end when my family moved into a house that turned out to be haunted. I possessed a voodoo talisman in the shape of a rose called a Death Daisy that would supposedly bloom in the event of a ghostly presence, and bloom it did inside that house once night had fallen. All my years of dreaming were about to cease. My fantasy world vanished that night as all my magical dreams were brought to life when I laid eyes upon a ghost named Jaden.

Yes, the young man I mentioned earlier, he is a former ghost who I resurrected when I cast my first ever spell. With the help of the other spirits who also dwelled in that house including a wise ancient poltergeist named Agatha I was able to combine voodoo with witchcraft and I brought Jaden's soul back from the other side and gave him the gift of living again.

That was the only moment in my whole life that I experienced true magic. It was no fairytale... It was real~

After I cast my first spell Agatha and the spirits of the haunted house officially declared me a witch and the presented me with the book they let me borrow when I searched for the spell that would bring Jaden's soul back. The book they allowed me to keep wasn't a child's fairytale. It was a real spellbook with witchcraft spells engraved in ink upon it's pages. They wanted me to continue my research and learn how to perform more spells and learn how to be the witch of my fantasies. And most importantly, to prove that black magic is not always evil by using my magic to help others. I promised that I would not disappoint them.

I still intend to uphold that promise, despite the fact that I sadly have not been able to cast any more spells since reviving Jaden. I only managed to perform that spell because I was greatly assisted by Agatha who knew more about magic than I. It seems that I lack the ability to accomplish this on my own. I can't even understand some of the things written in the book despite knowing the language it's written in. Sometimes I fear that the spirits are wrong. That I was never meant to be a witch at all regardless of how many years magic has been my dream. But I don't want to disappoint them.

"Are you still writing that thing?" Please excuse me. My sister Jennifer is interfering with my work.

"Jenny, can you please leave me to write in peace?" I called back to my sister who was in her wheelchair in the back of the mini van. My mother wanted to hire a private car but it was difficult finding one that would accommodate for a wheelchair. However my mother can be very demanding.

"But I've been stuck here on my own for ages." Jenny complained whilst shuffling her hips back and forth causing her chair to squeak in an attempt to irritate me.

When you have a little sister they can certainly get on you wick. But I choose not to react to such incidences. However the same cannot be said for my mother when her daughter is playing up.

"Jennifer! Please! Must you be so bothersome? Yes dear, I know this journey hasn't been much fun for you but we're almost at the hotel."

"Why did we have to have a hotel?" Jenny evidently had more to complain about besides being stuck in her chair. "Why couldn't we rent a house or something?"

"Because this is a holiday, dearie, and I want it feel like one. A penthouse sweet can't be all that bad now, can it?"

"But it's really high up. The lift will take ages."

"Not on the fifth floor, it won't."

"Sixth floor. We're in America now, or had you forgotten(?)" Jenny said with a nark to her sarcastic tone.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Jennifer. I've worked very hard to put aside all my assets in order to spend time with my two little girls. Try to be a little more grateful."

"You'll probably only mess it up anyway, like you always do, and I'm not a little girl. I'm fourteen."

As always I blocked out the sound of their discord and escaped into my world of fantasy as I gazed out of the window. Their voices became nothing but incoherent babbling, replaced by the chanting of incantations that I sung in my head to calm and relax myself. It seems that even in America I can't escape the petty squabbling of mother and daughter. I wondered if Jenny's accusations would prove to be accurate when she said that our mum would find some way to ruin her plans to spend time with us. I supposed I had to wait until we got to the hotel to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Space for a Family

I really don't like arguments. That's one of the reasons why I prefer my own space.

Hotels are lovely when you have a room all to yourself, so it's a good job my mother thought ahead and rented a suite with separate rooms, she must know enough about me to know I like my own private space. It's a pity she doesn't know I'm a witch. It's not like I could tell her anyway.

God knows I need time to myself. I'm not shy but I do like my own company, to be left alone with my voodoo and witchcraft and my spirits and spells.

Speaking of which, as I laid on my colossal hotel bed just to test it out the thought occurred to me. This certainly was not jolly old England. I had travelled all over Great Britain and each time I took with me my trinkets and talismans and spells to see if any kind of supernatural presences could be detected beyond the haunted house where my voodoo rose first bloomed. Regrettably I had not yet found any hauntings outside of Somerset, but perhaps that would soon change now that I was far away from my haunted home. Wouldn't it be wonderful to discover another ghostly presence with my rose in America? What if I made friends with the ghost of someone famous who used to live here? The possibilities that passed through my mind! Oh! I couldn't wait to try this out! I was already brimming with anticipation!

Unfortunately though my rose will only work under lunic activity, meaning it will only work at night when the moon is shining. So that meant waiting until nightfall. I suppose in the mean time I could spend some time with my mother and sister, once they finished their dispute. I never get involved in these matters so I just patiently waited it out. And what did my mum do immediately after her argument? She picked up her phone and vented some of her frustration on one of her employees, leaving Jenny to vent her teenage tantrum out on her video console. So, it looks like we were off to a fantastic start(!)

I myself don't mind being alone. I am most comfortable in the company of my fantasies. However, I had to admit, for once I almost missed the company of my mother and I could only imagine that Jenny was feeling the same way. Unlike myself, she doesn't like to be alone for too long. She's used to the company of her carers and of course her big sister. I made sure to wait for at least a short time before entering her room for fear that she might still be angry. There's not much I'm afraid of, after all I go looking for ghosts for a hobby. But I have to confess, I do hurt easily and I didn't want my sister to be cross with me when I had done nothing wrong.

"Jenny?" I opened the door ever so slightly. "Are you alright now?"

"Not really." She sulked as she slumped in her chair. "All I wanted was some time with my mum and now I've pushed her away. She keeps saying that I'm turning from a pretty little girl into a stroppy teenager. What do you think?"

"I think that's partly true, but she has aggravated your stress by not being there when you need her the most. As is always, unfortunately."

Jenny put down the controller without pausing the game, as if her progress on the console did not matter. "What do you think we'll do now? If mum's gone to have a session of terrifying her workers what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, perhaps she'll come back soon and spend time with us like she said."

"Or perhaps Gale Plat will start a new show on BBC1(!)"

"I know what you mean. It's only a matter of time to see if our mum will make time for us before cockroaches take over the earth(!)"

With our little bout of sarcasm my sister burst into a giggle. "What would I do without you, Charlie?"

"I wouldn't even begin to fathom it. I'd have better chance of fathoming out another spell from my book."

My sister's smile disappeared slightly when I mentioned my spellbook. "Charlie, you've been try to cast another spell for two years. I don't think you'll learn how to do it by yourself. You only brought Jaden back because the ghost people helped you and showed you how to do it."

"I know, I know." I hung my head in shame at the concept of failing to fulfil my purpose as a witch. "But maybe being away from England and those ghosts all together might pave the way for new opportunities. Who knows what I might discover here that may help me in finding the magic I require to become independent with my witchcraft."

"What do you expect to find here that's going to help you? It's no different to England. A bunch of roads and rooftops."

"And people." I smiled intriguingly. "New people. Different people who have come and gone and there may be more people here who have failed to cross over or who have become stuck on the other side."

"You mean there might be more ghosts in America like the ghosts in our old house?"

"Exactly! And intend to start searching as soon as dusk falls. As soon as the moon appears in the sky I intend to go out into the night and use my rose to look for any signs of a ghostly presence."

"You'll have to be careful. This isn't exactly the Somerset countryside. It's dangerous in America when it's nighttime."

"Oh, Jenny. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. There's very little that can truly scare me and you know that."

My sister was only looking out for my well being. She used to lack faith in my ability to make rational decisions, that was before I proved to her that magic was no lie and that all my decisions to explore the supernatural were valid. Now it seems that Jenny will trust me to the end, no matter what.

"It's a shame you can't use any more spells yet." She swung herself in her chair as she fidgeted. "Then if anyone leaps out and tries to mug you you could just turn them into a toad!"

That was utterly ridiculous, although I laughed with her all the same. "Don't be absurd. I may be a witch now, but all that you read about witches in story books is far from reality. Agatha the poltergeist told me that even the most accomplished of witches can have great difficulty with transmogrification spells. Besides, if I could turn someone into a toad then you would be my first victim, my annoying little sister."

"Can't I be a cat instead? Then I could tell what Angel was saying when she meows."

"I'd rather turn you into a toad so I can keep you in a pond and make you eat worms."

Jenny burst into a giggle. "Noo! Don't do that!"

"If you were a cat I'd be feeding you mice so it's not much better, is it?"

"Angel doesn't eat mice."

"Then I'll give you cat food instead."

"Noo! Yuck!"

I loved these silly little conversations I had with my sister. She may not be a baby anymore and I may not be a child, but we still have these discussions where we talk and act like we still were. And just when we thought the atmosphere couldn't get any brighter, the door opened to reveal our mother who had returned with gifts for her two daughters.

"Mum!" Jenny never looked so happy to see her mother as she held her arms wide open for a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jennifer dear." Mother embraced her youngest daughter. "Sometimes when I talk to you I easily forget that my daughter is not one of my incompetent employees."

"Not bloody likely!" Jenny exclaimed. "Who'd want to work for you anyway? All you do is shout at people over the phone."

"Well, all that shouting certainly helps when you're two special little girls wish to have the time of their lives while they're with their bossy mother." She presented us with two red envelopes.

"I don't want any more presents." Jenny objected. "I want my mum!"

I opened the envelope, regardless of my sister's protest against the contents.

"Cinema tickets?" I glanced at the display upon the card.

"No! They're theater tickets!" Jenny began ripping apart her envelope after reading what was on my piece of paper.

"I thought the receptionist said the theater was full tonight?" I enquired.

"It was, but your mum was able to convince a few managers that she knows best."

"Yey!" Jenny wiggled in her wheelchair. "We're going out with mum!"

Well, this certainly was a surprise. Our mother pulled through for us.

"And after we've gone to the theater can we go that place across the street?" Jenny pointed out of the window. "There! Can we go there mum?"

It was a restaurant quite eye catchingly lit up with yellow neon like a homing beacon in the middle of the town.

"Well, you know how Charlotte feels about eating out." My mum may not have spent that much time with me in my life, but she did know me. Enough.

"Then we can just go together. Me and you." Jenny smiled with excitement.

"Oh, but Jenny, I'm here to spend time with both of you."

"I'll be fine, mum. Really." I knew this would give me an opportunity. "I have some exploring to do myself that I would prefer to do on my own. We'll have the theater together, the three of us. And then you can take Jenny to the restaurant and spend some time with just her."

"Are you sure that's what you want, Charlotte?" My mother didn't want to disappoint me.

"I'm sure."

"Thank you, Charlie!" Jenny leaned over the side of her wheelchair and hugged my arm. "Me, my mum and my sister and then just me and my mum! I can't remember that last time when it was just me and my mum."

"Then I'll make sure you remember this for the rest of your life. Now let's get you ready for a night out." Mother opened the wardrobe containing the clothes Jenny had brought. "Charlotte? Could you help me move Jennifer onto the bed?"

I helped my mum move Jenny and get her washed and dressed while I listened to her talk about the restaurant. "The lady at reception was telling me about it." She chattered on. "She says it's called Tiana's Place and it's the lady named Tiana's granddaughter who runs it now. It's been there for nearly a century!"

Sometimes myself and Jenny couldn't be more different. She likes eating out and I prefer to dine privately. She's a complete chatterbox and I prefer to keep quiet for most of the time. She's a blond and my hair is as black as black magic, (even though it is dyed. My hair is actually a rather light brown naturally).

Speak of the devil, after we'd paid a visit to the theater I would have an opportunity to go searching for some souls. Gosh, that sounds gruesome. But I have no hostile intentions as you should know by now. I simply wish to make contact with someone not of this world, just like I did at the house To Die For back in Somerset. I wanted to see if magic existed here too, not only to satisfy my own curiosity, but to perhaps shed some light on the path to becoming a true witch. I had only cast one spell in my entire life time and yet here I was, two years later with nothing but a spellbook that I simply cannot use on my own.

I couldn't let them down, the ghosts who gave me this book and to whom I made a promise to use it well. So far I feared that I had disappointed them. They had declared me a witch and I was determined to prove that I could act just like one and learn how to use the spells in this book, even if it mean I had to reach out to the other side for help.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden in the Rain

Success is is 1% inspiration, but it wasn't inspiration I was lacking at that moment in time. It was a ghostly presence.

The streets were bright with a lively atmosphere. With so many people around I couldn't really risk using a voodoo talisman in plain sight. If someone suddenly saw a black rose bloom and emit a teal light they'll probably start asking questions. You know the sort. "What kind of trick is that? Is it a fiberoptic?"

It most certainly is not. It's an enchanted glass flower that I purchased in an antique shop that has long since disappeared from business despite my pleading with my mother to do her utmost to save it. This rose was just one of many fascinating artifacts that I obtained from that old shop. I missed it if truth be told, and the lady who owned it, Mrs Pratchett. I almost wondered if she was a witch since she managed to acquire so many ornaments that turned out to be genuinely magical, just like my rose.

The moon was shining down upon the streets of New Orleans, I was desperate to use this magical device but I couldn't risk anyone seeing me. I supposed it was fortunate for me then that my opinions tend to differ from most people, as the clouds drew near to one another and there began a downpour that caused people to evacuate the streets. As you should know by now, rain doesn't bother me at all. As a matter of fact I enjoy the rain, not only by means of listening to it pattering outside my bedroom window but in actually feeling the drops dampening my clothes and giving me shivers.

As I stood in the now vacant streets of New Orleans and simply embraced the very weather that others had fled from. I raised my hood over my head and proceeded to take my beloved glass flower out of the front pocket of my hoodie. The hunt for supernatural activity had begun.

All I needed to do was simply walk whilst keeping an eye on my enchanted artifact. The slightest glow could mean that something was hidden here. Although I was all too aware that I might not find anything at all. At the very least I could be wandering around for many hours before I get a reaction.

I didn't mind though, I was a patient lady and it was nice to be able to take a look around this small American city without all it's people crowding my path. The buildings had all be refurbished, restored after decades of decay. Rather than tearing the old buildings down they fixed them up instead. Adding new plaster and replacing the windows. You could tell that the design was old, but the materials were certainly not.

One of them caught my eye in particular. A colossal old building across the street from me next to the river. It was the same place where my mother and sister were spending time together at that very moment. Light up with yellow lights, restored but still retaining it's old design of a 1920's look.

It was beautiful but I would never be caught in such an establishment. There was nothing wrong with the restaurant, it was perfect. There was something wrong with me. I have a very thin and slender body that I'm afraid I'm not proud of because the only reason I have a figure like this is because I have an eating disorder. I'm not anorexic, but it's a bit too complicated to start explaining. Besides, it embarrasses me. A word of advice for any man who thinks taking me out to dinner would win my heart, I will be dead before I eat in a public place. It would take a lot more than a night out to earn my love anyway, I'm a complicated person and it takes a lot to impress me. I am a witch with extensive knowledge of the dark arts, there's very little I haven't seen but I love to be surprised. Not much can surprise you though when you live with ghosts in a haunted house and all your friends are dead people.

I've seen what this world is really capable of, things that your average human would never believe. I've seen ghosts including a 3 million year old ancient spirit named Agatha. I've seen a dead boy's soul brought back from the other side and restored to him in a newly regenerated body. I've seen teal green embers of light emit from a glass rose and lead me to yet another new discovery. Thinking of such an event made me look down at that very rose that was in my hand at that exact moment.

...The light...

I looked at my rose. I had to look a second time to be sure. Yes, there it was! So faint but so evident. It had just begun to animate with a teal light just barely glowing within the enclosed petals.

Yes! We had a spiritual presence near by, although I didn't quite know where. My rose acts a bit like a metal detector in that sense. When it's closer to the source of spiritual activity the rose blooms and the light grows brighter until it is at maximum intensity when you're right in the midst of the spiritual presence. So that meant I had to wonder around the area and keep an eye on my beloved talisman while I searched for this presence.

My search led me into the alley down a narrow passage, past the recently restored external walls and into a far less claustrophobic area. From a narrow alley to a reasonably wide open space with a dead tree in the middle of the small concrete square. This outside space was enclosed by walls in every direction all but the passageway I had come from which appeared to be the only exit. Old fire escape stairs and ladders hung from the sides the buildings. I say old but it looked like they had been fixed and restored too since the day they were first assembled. Climbing ivy also clung to the walls, reaching out its stems vastly across the cobblestone. Dead weeds and moss grew out from in between the slabs of concrete beneath me. This place was actually quite warming to me since it was full of dead things which of course I was used to places like that. It almost reminded me of back home.

I looked up at the dead tree and aimed my face in the rain's direction as the drops pattered on my cheeks. I tried to look at the waving branches but I couldn't stop myself from blinking as the rain hit my eyelids. I suppose it didn't matter anyway, I was supposed to be looking at my glass rose, not gazing at around at stone walls and the dead organic matter that once thrived on it.

I glanced at my pretty little talisman and notice that the light had intensified as it bloomed a step further. 'Somewhere here?' I thought. 'But why would there be a ghostly presence here? The buildings are restored and refurbished. Everything here is inhabited.'

I spoke too soon when I laid eyes upon several wooden boards that lain horizontally across the wall in a dark corner. Had something been boarded up? But why? Why restore all the other buildings and merely prevent access to this one?

I wandered to the planks of wood and examined them closer, using my rose to shine a light on the timbers as I peeked through them. A door was here! A door!

I had to remove at least one of these boards, but I had nothing on my person that could manage such a task. There had to be something around her I could use. I looked around the floor in front of the wooden panels. Just leaves, litter, dead plant life… "Oh my…"

There was something next to the door, it looked almost humanoid in shape. Wooden perhaps as it had decayed and turned almost black. An idol?... Pins? Voodoo?... My rose never lies… Something was here. I had to get inside! I had to know!

These timber boards were very old, some of the wear and tear over the years had to have compromised the material. I tugged at the one in front of me. It creaked but did not strain. I am quite weak in my physical strength. I'm a book worm and a witch, not an athlete. I'm also scrawny with little muscle or fat on my bones, I seriously doubted that I could pull any of these planks off with my bear hands, but I had to try.

The bottom one. If I could get that off I wouldn't have to pull any others away, I could slide underneath, that's one advantage about being small. I pulled and tugged, splinters prickling my fingers and the solid wood digging into the heel of my palm causing it to ache. I pulled at the weak parts at the edge where the nails were rusty. When the board still would not come I retrieved a large pin in from the idol-like figure that lain next to the door. I hacked at the wood around the nails, attempting to widen the holes and weaken their grip. I seemed to be making progress, the plank started to creak and strain. I ignored the aching in my wrists and palm and relentlessly yanked and pulled and then my body completely overbalanced and fell backwards as the stubborn board came loose in my hands.

I just remained there for a few brief moments, regaining my composure both physically and emotionally as I looked up at the task I had just accomplished. A few brief moments they were as I had no time for stairing and dawdling. With the plank gone I had created a gap big enough for me to get through however I had forgotten one rather important problem that would most likely have stood in my way. What if the door was locked? I supposed it had to have been, no-one would leave the door unlocked before handing the keys over to the council so they could board it up. It's just not practical.

How sturdy was to his door? Could it be broken down? Had it rotted and become loose over time? I picked up my rose and held it up to the door to make sure I was heading in the right direction once again. Yep, a positive reaction once again from my talisman.

I brought my body close to the ground, lower than my hands and knees with my rose still in my left hand. My bust pushing against the hard damp floor as I pulled myself along until my head was under the newly created gap in the boards.

I pushed the door gently with my free hand to see just how solid this door had remained over the years. As I pushed I felt the door move with my hand. I waited for the bolt inside the lock to make contact with the frame, some doors still rattle when they're locked but they're still sealed. But as I continued to push and wait for the abrupt end of movement it soon became clear that things were not as I expected them to be. When the door opened a jar and separated from its frame it was obvious that it was not locked at all. I applied further pressure on my arm and force the door to open completely.

The moment the dark musty smelling interior was revealed to me my rose exploded into full bloom. The light from the rose shone on my face and revealed an excited smile as I eagerly yet cautiously dragged my damp body into the abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond This World

There was no light present in the dark abyss I had curiously wandered into. Only the luminescence of my rose could guide my eyes in this unknown void. I could hardly make anything out. Wooden and carpeted textures were present under my boots. Several scattered objects lain close to the walls on edge of the floor. There had to be a light of some kind somewhere. I dared reach out my hand and placed it on the various items scattered in my path. I felt smooth, rough, sharp, jagged, wooden, cold, powdery, dusty, soft, prickly, greasy… wax. I felt wax amongst the artifacts that lain in reach. Candles?

I hovered my rose in full bloom over the suspicious piece and as the green light collided with a dark shade of red I saw that indeed there were candles placed upon the floor. Some knocked out of place, some on their side and some that looked like they'd been burning continuously forever and a day. They were nearly all burned out except for a few that looked as though they had never been lit. I could certainly use these to shed some light on this old place. Luckily, where there are candles there are surely matches and even though it was dark I had my rose to light my way.

As I searched through the bits and pieces of such a seemingly random collection I began to notice some consistencies with these objects. First candles, then various wooden ornaments, most with some kind of face carved into them and symbols on the bare floorboards. I had my suspicions about where I may had just found myself but I didn't want to leap to any conclusions. The concept of this being a place like that was such a rarity that it was too much for my to get my hopes up. I wanted my suspicions to be true but I had never found such a place in all my days of witching. I read about these places in my books but I had never been so lucky as to actually discover one. They just simply don't exist any more. Black magic is a dying art and fewer and fewer people are believing in it. I suppose that makes me special, as well as making everyone else stupid and ignorant.

Spirits exist whether you believe in them or not. I could prove it to the world if I could only improve upon my own magic. I know so much but I just can't successfully put what I know into practice. I'm supposed to be a witch yet I'm hopeless at spells.

Anyway, as my mind went for it's little daydream my wandering around the black interior finally came to an end when I discovered an entire stack of unused candles, white, red, purple, black, these colours only added to my theory about this place. There amongst the wax cylinder shapes was a small matchbox. I only hoped there'd be some left inside here. To my relief the box was full and still sealed.

Now then… I picked up about thirty of these unused candles and placed them about the floor and the shelves and any surface which they could be placed upon. I wanted to spread about as many as I could and then my plan was to light them as quickly as possible and I wouldn't look up until I had done so. If this place really was what I suspected it was I wanted it to surprise me. I love surprises! Even if it wasn't then I still wanted to know what this place was. It was fascinating all the same and it would be a thrill in itself to satisfy my own curiosity.

Once placed where necessary I wasted no time in striking the first match and letting the lighting commence. I tried to be quick as one by one the embers began to burn. I daren't look up, I saw pink and red walls in the blurred background of my vision that soon surrounded me. I didn't even look at the pattern, I just carried on lighting. Burning wicks and melting wax gave off such a scent, smokey and crisp, I loved that odor, just like the goth shops back in England. I could hardly contain my excitement. Everything was falling into place and confirming my suspicions. The match burned out, I lit another. It was getting bright, I could see all the fascinating artifacts if I only lifted up my head, but I restrained myself. I loved surprises too much! I didn't want to spoil this, I wanted to see everything all at once. One last light, one last flame and that was it, every single burning ember banished the dark abyss and what was once secret was not so secret anymore.

I turned round… Looked up… and revealed to myself the mystery that the darkness had been trying to hide from me...

All the wonders that surrounded me...

I simply could not hold back the ever tightening smile on my cheeks... black magic~!

I suspected the truth. It was an emporium! Voodoo and black magic everywhere! Oh sweet Agatha! What I had found! What I had found~!

I just stood there with a stupid grin on my face and I must have laughed with pure delight for a whole minute, before finally inhaling that wicked scent of burning escence and sighing deeply as a powerful chill shivered down my spine. I had goosebumps, the feels I was experiencing were amazing. I'm even having trouble expressing these extraordinary feels in mere words of descriptive text.

It was absolutely indescribably beautiful~!

I didn't want to close my eyes as I panned around the room and gazed at all the dust covered ornaments. Cobwebs tangled over talismans and dolls and skulls and candles. I even recognised some of those talismans from my old books, there was one that looked just like the water talisman from my book of dark arts. It was amongst these mysterious artifacts that I laid eyes on my own talisman that was still glowing with magic.

My rose, of course. I had become so caught up in this wonderland that I had almost forgotten what drew me here in the first place. My rose's teal luminescence told me that there was still a spiritual presence lurking in this magical atmosphere that I had yet to discover.

I retrieved my darling little glass flower and had a little wander around this magnificent emporium. Who owned this place? What was something like this doing here in the middle of a city like New Orleans? How long had this place been here and how long ago was it left empty with all these enchanting pieces of voodoo just abandoned like this? Everything about this place was priceless! You couldn't simply buy items like this in a shop. I may have bought my rose in a shop but that is not its true origin. Where it originally came from is still a mystery to me. My knowledge on voodoo is not nearly as strong as my witchcraft wisdom, they may come under the same heading and they both maybe black magic, but voodoo is much easier to use and obtain and it requires calling upon a spirit to bring the magic from the other side into this world. But witchcraft has no second party. It's much much harder to learn even when you know what you're doing, but the magic provider is not some spirit, it is you who provides the magic for yourself.

Thinking about this made me wonder if the spirits who provided the owner of this emporium with voodoo magic were the same ones causing the spiritual presence my rose was detecting. Is that why this building was never refurbished or knocked down? Simply boarded up because it was being protected by spirits from the other side?

I wandered upon what looked like an old stage of some kind. It was a wooden stand just a slight bit higher than the rest of the floor and there in the middle of the small round stage was table covered with a cloth which was caked in dust. Two rather modest looking chairs and one chair at the back that overshadowed the other two with style and elegance. There were badly faded symbols all over the walls in colours of green and white and pink and blue, I could probably have identified some of them if I had paid closer attention to my pentagram book. But like I said, I'm a witch, not a witch doctor.

But then I looked on the table once more and as I got closer I noticed that there was not only dust that lain upon it. There were pieces of some kind, like someone had placed an ornament on the table and then smashed it. Or perhaps it was broken elsewhere and it had been placed on the table afterwards. It was brown, possibly made of pot or clay, and it had dark brown lines crossing over the pieces. I saw what looked like the shape of an eye on one of the pieces and upon various other shards I could see similar markings. I could almost put some of the bits together in my mind like a puzzle to make an image of a face. Were these the remains of a shattered talisman?

I placed my rose upon the table, keeping it distant from the shattered remains, I didn't know if my rose would have an effect on it if it really was a broken talisman.

I am a very curious person and there's very little that can scare me. I have ghosts for friends after all. So it shouldn't surprise anyone that I reached out my hand towards the shards without even thinking about it. After all, what harm could come from touching a broken object? It's not like the pieces were even sharp.

But the moment I placed my finger upon the largest piece something disturbing happened to my rose, something I had never see it do before. Something I didn't even know it was capable of doing.

Just before I grasped the broken piece in my fingers the green light emitting from my beloved glass rose suddenly ignited into a fearsome red.

I instantly dropped the shard in my hand and it fell into the wooden floorboards and shattered, creating more scattered pieces that I started with. I just stared at my rose in pure shock… What was that? It never did that before!

I broke my stare by moving my eyes in the direction of the rest of the shattered pieces. Now I knew what to expect I decided to repeat my actions, this time I did not take my eyes of my glass flower as I extended my hand towards the shards. I placed one finger upon the largest piece that remained and once again my rose beheld a glowing essence of red.

I was haunted… and that's something that's very hard to do to a witch like me who talks to poltergeists on a regular basis. I could feel my eyes becoming dry from being open for so long, just staring at my once beautiful talisman now burning a demon red ray of light. I was scared. Oddly and truly scared!

I made haste and removed my finger from the surface of the shard, allowing the light of my rose to return to his enchanting green. Perhaps I had not anticipated the danger I might encounter when I stepped into this emporium. I'm a witch, voodoo is still too unfamiliar to me. The wonderful feelings this enchanting place once gave me only moments ago had turned into feelings of anxiety and apprehension. It was at that moment that I decided I had spend long enough dwelling in this voodoo wonderland. I retrieved my rose from the table and gradually and tentatively made my way back to the door, blowing out the candles as I went. I took one last gaze at all the instruments that screamed wonder and mystery as I approached my way out of this black magic paradise. I know I had to leave for my own sake but a part of me was reluctant to leave at all, I simply couldn't tear my eyes away from the enchanting sight before me that was still partially lit by the few embers that remained.

But I shook myself out of it. I blew out the last few candles and left the same way I came in. Replacing the wooden board back on the wall after I had slithered through the gap. I hooked the plank onto the nails that still remained stuck fast in the plaster. I stood back up and took one last look at the door that led to that amazing place.

I then looked down at my rose which had curled its petals and closed up now that I had put some distance between myself and the spiritual presence. At least it wasn't glowing red anymore. What on earth made it do that? What in Agatha's name was this rose doing when it turned red like that?

I needed answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Body and Soul

"What are you reading about now?" My little sister can be so persistent sometimes. It's not like I could explain any of this black magic to her. Don't get me wrong, she was bright, but she lacked the experience I had. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be learning witchcraft. Why are you reading about voodoo?"

"I'm reading about how to deal with nosy little sisters who don't mind their own business."

"Charlie, please. I believe in this stuff now. Don't you trust me yet?"

Perhaps I underestimated Jenny sometimes. I know how she used to be. We were both home schooled by the same two teachers, with different lessons of course, but Jenny took everything her teachers taught her very seriously and when she took an interest in biology in order to try and explain her disability to herself she started to look to science for every answer. I had never reached the Age of Not Believing and I doubt I ever will but once Jenny did she wasn't any fun any more and after that she never took my search for real magic seriously. Of course, when I showed her that magic really existed in the form of the ghosts in our new house it wasn't long before she regained her childish spirit again.

Science and logic can explain most things, but there some things that defy all explanation. Maybe Jenny now knew that as much as I did.

"Jenny, if I tell you what happened to me last night will you promise to take me seriously and will you also promise not to tell another soul?"

"Of course I promise. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway. I wouldn't have even believed it myself two years ago."

I decided to tell her, besides she might not stop pestering me otherwise. "You know I went ghost hunting with my rose last night."

"Yes. While I was at the restaurant."

"Well…" I paused and contemplated for a few seconds. "I found one."

"Another ghost?" Jenny gasped and gave a rather astonished look.

"Not quite. I found a spiritual presence inside an old abandoned emporium. All the talismans and voodoo artifacts were still present, even though most of them were broken and covered in dust. It was beautiful, I can hardly describe the chills it gave me to lay eyes upon such a discovery." I still wasn't sure if I should be telling this to my persistent little sister, even if she had changed her views about the existance of magic. "But, in the midst of all the excitement and wonder, something happened to my rose. Its light changed from a typical calming green to a rather frightening red."

Jenny listened carefully as she gave me a perplexed look. "It's not done that before."

"Exactly. That's why I'm looking through any textbook or information I have on voodoo to find out what bizarre reaction could indicate."

"It seems odd that you're a witch but you can't cast use any witchcraft except one spell you cast two years ago and instead you carry a voodoo rose around with you all the time. What kind of black magic are you supposed to be learning anyway? Remind me."

"Jenny, I know far more about witchcraft than I do of voodoo, but that rose has helped me many times before. Without it I would never have found magic in the first place because I would never have found Jaden and the other ghosts. It's been a good friend to me over the years and it gives me confidence too. It may not be a tool for witchcraft exactly but it still helps point me in the right direction." I looked back to my text book where it talked about the glass flower talisman, the Death Daisy as it's also known, even though mine is a rose that's still it's nickname. "This is supposed to be easier to understand than witchcraft, but since witching is what I'm used to voodoo often has me stumped."

Jenny's curiosity piqued. "What does it say in there?"

"It talks about how to maximise the illumination and get a good reading and under what circumstances is it alright to attempt to contact the detected spirit. It mentions that in the case of an unexpected reaction the Death Daisy may be detecting physical container for the spirit as well as the spirit itself."

"A container?" Jenny thought she was on the right lines. "Like Agatha when she had to be put inside a vase?"

"Not quite." I had to explain it more clearly. "Yes, it does mean a body of some kind. And yes, someone's spirit can inhabit an object and use that as a body. But judging by the obvious age of the emporium and how long it must have been since it was last used then I don't think the spirit will be old enough to inhabit an object. Agatha has been in a ghostly form for more than three million years. I would guess that it's only been about eighty years since that emporium was last used. Sometime in the nineteen twenties or thirties."

"How long do you have to be dead before you can choose another body then?"

"You have to wait until your own body has completely decomposed. All the elements it was made up of have to first be recycled back into the world before your ghost can choose another body. But this rare event only happens if you're stuck in this world for a long time. Otherwise you'll get a new body when you're born again in your next life. As is what is supposed to happen to everyone who dies."

'Supposed to' is right. But here was a spirit trapped in this world, less than eighty years since the death of the body and yet it had already found a compatible container. How?

"But how? How can there be a spirit and a body as well? When you die you don't keep your body. It rots in the ground. Everyone knows that. Your spirit departs and on occasion it gets stuck on its way to the next life. It's not been dead long enough for the body to have completely gone which would allow a spirit to then choose another body." It was at that point I decided to stop ranting to myself as I turned to my little sister once again. "You see, this is the part I don't understand."

"What's wrong with their own body?" Jenny questioned. "Why can't it be their own body that your rose is detecting?"

"Because once you die your body can no longer contain your soul, your life, your very existence. Hence, that's why you die."

"But what if this person didn't die?"

...What if they didn't die?... How could I have overlooked this?

"Jenny, you're brilliant…"

"I am?"

"Yes." I choked on my own breath as slightly laughed at the realisation. "This person didn't die…" Then my faint chokes of laughter stopped when I realised what this meant. "They're were...taken. Body and soul."

Jenny gave me a concerning look. "Taken to where?"

It hit me like a brick.

I find the supernatural presence of a spirit still with their own living body inside a forsaken voodoo emporium. If this person wasn't on our side of this world… then there was only one place they could be. They had to be on...

"...The other side."

"I doubt you mean Australia." Jenny still had that worried look. "What's the other side?"

"You can call it voodoo hell. It's what most religions refer to as hell or the under world."

At that point my sister flipped into a panic. "Hell exists!?"

"No!" I tried to calm her down and reassure her. "Not as it's portrayed in the Bible and such, and unless you dabble in black magic then you'll never have to worry about it. Unless you actually contact them first then they won't have anything to do with you."

"Who's 'them'?"

"The spirits who live there and look after it."

"You mean like demons?" So much for my attempt to calm Jenny down as she got scared again.

"Sort of. But look!" I snapped into a shout before calming my voice down and composing myself. "Look, I don't know much about that part. All I know is it's a world a little bit like this one. I don't know what happens there or what it looks like but I do know that you have to go to them in order for them to get involved in you or have anything to do with you, alright?"

"Is that what happened to this person?"

With Jenny's question there came a feeling of concern inside me. I looked upon my blessed rose which lead me to this discovery in the first place.

"Most probably, yes." I regretted to say.

Then Jenny asked me the question that I would soon find myself repeating over and over in my mind. "Are you going to help them?"

I looked back at my faithful little sister.

"Are you going to try and talk to them like you did to the ghosts at home? Charlie, can you free this person? You brought Jaden back from the dead, maybe you can bring this person back from hell."

I sighed as I started to notice the dilemma I was facing. "Jaden was only dead. This person has been taken, body and soul, to a place that anyone in the right mind shouldn't go anywhere near. If I was to try and save this person then I'd have to contact the spirits who own him now. That could put me in just as much danger." Another thought also occurred to me. "I don't even know if I can contact them. I'm a witch, not a witchdoctor. I don't voodoo like I know witchcraft. It may be easier to learn, but I'm still not familiar with it."

"Charlie, you have got to be joking." Jenny let go of her worried expression and spoke to me in a rather narked tone. "You have a voodoo rose that can tell you where dead people are still living. You contact the dead every day back home. You managed to summon a lady who had been a ghost for three million years so you can bring someone back to life who had been dead for fifty two years! And now you're telling me you can't find a way to have a little chat with some voodoo demons?"

"Jenny, you don't understand. This isn't like casting a spell. This could be so dangerous! There's no guarantee that these spirits will be as friendly as Agatha or what they will demand in order to have this person freed, if that is even possible."

Jenny pulled up her upper lip and frowned at me, trying to let her face do the talking.

"Jenny, this doesn't hinge on my magic or my capability to perform it. This hinges on them. That is, if I decide to even contact them in the first place. I really don't know if this is a good idea. I'll have to investigate into this further before I try anything that might endanger my life."

"It's okay, I get it. I just know how you really like to help people and in situations like this you're the only one who can."

Her words touched me. Jenny was right about that part. If I didn't help this person then no-one would. They would remain on the other side indefinitely. I didn't realise until then...I had become burdened with this.

Jenny placed her palm upon the gearstick on the arm of her wheelchair. "Don't forget what you promised Aggie when she gave you that spell book." She spoke to me one last time before putting her chair in reverse towards the door. "You have to use your magic to help people. Be a good witch, Charlie. Whatever you decide."


	6. Chapter 6

Back for Another Try

I spent most of the day distracted with the most unimaginable thoughts and concepts passing through my mind.

What if I chose to leave this person where they were? What if I chose to have no part in dealing with voodoo demons on the other side? This was dangerous after all and I didn't even know this side of the dark arts. If I chose to act then this would be the most dangerous situation I'd ever been in, where my very soul would be at risk.

But if I did choose not to act then it is highly doubtful that anyone else would cross paths with this person again. It had taken eighty years for that place to be rediscovered. Eighty years after this person first disappeared and finally this emporium was found by me. But it could be another eighty years or it could be forever before someone with my capabilities found it again

.

I felt so burdened. If I turned my back on this distress call then I would feel so irresponsible. But if I heeded that same call then I might never live to help another person.

Were the risks really that high? Or was I overreacting? I didn't even know what kind of spirits I would be dealing with. Despite being demon spirits perhaps they'd be just as friendly as Agatha. The other side isn't as it is portrayed in the eyes of religion. It's really just a place where spirits congregate, a little bit like my haunted home. Except these spirits have supernatural abilities and some of them seek relief from their boredom by interacting with this world though people who have the ability to contact them. Offering their power and in return they seek people who would be willing to join them. True, some are sadistic and evil, but others are just tired of staying in one place with the same company. That's why they want souls like the person who once owned that emporium. The more the merrier. Some of the spirits just want new company and an end to their boredom, but yes, there are evil spirits living there who gain pleasure out of the pain of others. I just hoped that this person wasn't a bad person and that the spirits who took them weren't bad spirits.

'So what now?' I thought to myself. 'Do I just remain where I am? Spending time with my mother and sister for the next eight weeks? Or do I make an attempt to free this person?

Well, I couldn't do anything without knowing more, that's for certain. I had to return to that haunting place that I had dreamed of finding.

Visiting that wondrous place once again gave me mixed emotions. It was beautiful and enchanting and the scent of old relics and wax candles that gave me the welcoming feeling of excitement. But of course, this was the same place that scared me so easily after my rose ignited in a fiery red glow.

It felt less welcoming the second time I stepped inside the old emporium. I felt the cold this time, the draft from the door and the interiour that was shaded from the sun with no internal source of heat. Was it darker in there that time or was it just my imagination getting the better of me? It doesn't take much to get your imagination going, especially when you're a witch and you're used to hauntings like this every day.

Gradually lighting the candles once more I revealed to myself the very same room, the same smells and sights that surrounded me previously I had returned to again.

Now the daunting part that laid before me, I had to recreate the event in which my Death Daisy rose tried to tell me something extraordinary about this place in the form of a red glow. Nothing before had frightened me quite like that sinister crimson light and now I had the additional knowledge that spirits from the other side might be present in this very room. They might even have been watching me as I wandered up the the table once again and laid eyes on the shattered talisman I had encountered the previous night.

I may have been tentative but I am a bold young lady, I live in a house with poltergeists so surely I could muster enough courage to potentially have an encounter with some demonic spirits from the other side. After all, no force from the other side could harm me unless I got involved in away that would open me up to such danger. Well, no more time for contemplating, there was very little to contemplate about until I after I had acquired more information.

I laid my rose down on the white table cloth and placed my hand upon the pieces of the broken talisman. Once more my rose demonstrated a devilish red glow but this time I wasn't so scared since I was expecting it. I looked into the rose. I had to use my magic to reach beyond this world to the presence my glass flower was detecting. I stared into the red, into the fire, in to the danger that surrounded this flower, and myself.

What was there? Who was hiding? What kind of spirit was present in this room?

I tried to see, I tried to feel. Oh, I wished that my spell book could help me, but there's nothing about voodoo talismans in my witching book. I had to improvise.

There is an link here to the other side that's has remained active since this person disappeared and it was this link that I was trying to follow with my magic. The spirits who took them have probably been left the link open in order to use their own magic to protect the emporium so that no-one else could use or steal the talismans and charms and various objects which probably belong to these spirits. They probably also used their own black magic to prevent anyone from attempting to gain access to the building and refurbish it like the others in the area.

But wait, if this was so then how did I gain access so easily? Why wasn't there some supernatural force stopping me from breaking the boards, crawling through the door and lighting the place up with candle embers?

Suddenly I saw something!

No, not in front of my eyes. In my mind.

A face - in anguish - in sheer terror - being dragged away to the other side pleading and screaming…!

The scream!

It was that of a man and it's echoing in my mind made my eyes snap open.

I removed my hand suddenly and knocked the rest of the shattered voodoo relic onto the floor.

What in the cosmos was that?

I saw them, they were there! The moment their fate was sealed was the moment this talisman shattered. I saw him being dragged to voodoo hell and that very vision made me want to cry. That was him, the person trapped on the other side and that was a vision of his last moments in this world.

At that exact moment decided to just drop everything. No more time to think, it was time for acting. I didn't care if the demons holding him captive were a potential danger to me if I got involved with them. But I could not leave him there for another second.

Voodoo demons from the other side be prepared. You are about to have a little talk with a witch.


	7. Chapter 7

Demons and Dilemmas

I gathered the required instruments there were scattered about the floor and surfaces of the emporium.

Chalk. Matches. Candles. Talismans. Incense. A ouija board. My rose. The pieces of the broken talisman and a book containing voodoo symbols to guide me in the task I was about to act upon.

I have mentioned many times that the black magic of voodoo is not as familiar to me as the dark arts of witchcraft. However, since I was currently within the walls of a rather magnificent voodoo emporium there were countless tools distributed about the place to aid me. And since it was probably instruments such as these which were once used to summon the same spirits I intended to invite into my world I was already in the right place to perform such a task.

I wasn't so scared any more as I began scraping the various coloured sticks of chalk against the bare wooden boards, replicating the same symbols demonstrated in the book of illustrations relating to voodoo magic. Those same symbols had already been painted onto the ground once upon a time, but the paint had badly faded over time and I wouldn't have even noticed the decades old scribbles if I hadn't have looked closer.

The reason I was no longer scared despite bringing myself closer and closer to some unpredictable voodoo demons was because I had a mission. I had made a promise to Agatha to use my magic to help people once I became better at using it and it was that promise that gave me a sense of purpose at that moment in time as I knelt down on the floor and began lighting the blood-red candles that I'd placed in groups of two or three around the various symbols.

Then finally, in the very centre of my circle of black magic I used a white chalk to draw a pentagram. It was upon this sinister symbol where I was supposed to kneel down begin my attempt to contact the entities holding this gentleman captive.

I remained there, with the only source of information lurking around here that might give me some indication of how to summon these demons lain next to me. That small little book less than the size of my hand with only about six pages in it was the only piece of information about voodoo I could find. Whoever used to used this place had certainly passed the stage of amatueur magic. By this indication they knew what they were doing when they wielded the dark arts since they clearly needed no books to guide them, and they didn't have the internet back then or even computers so this gentleman was clearly quite the magician when it came to voodoo.

I had been thinking all along about who I may be contacting to try and ask for this person's freedom, but it hadn't crossed my mind about who exactly I may be bringing back to this world. Black magic isn't what people might think it is, it has a bad reputation for being used for evil when that's an absolute myth dating back to the times when people thought that magic as a sin against God regardless of what you did with it. But those outdated myths do have some foundation. Magic can be used for bad things, just like any kind of power and what if this gentleman used his magic for such bad things?

But what if he was in peril on the other side while I once again contemplated my actions and choices. Did it matter what he did with his magic? I already knew what I was going to do with my magic. I was going to do good with it and I was going to start right now!

I placed my hand upon the talisman that once sealed this gentleman's fate and looked into my rose. I began my attempt to speak to those on the other side.

"If you can hear me heed my call." I placed my free hand upon the ouija board while leaving the other hand placed upon the doomed talisman that once again caused my rose to glow red. "If you can hear me heed my call." I repeated. "Give me some sign if you can hear me or if you can understand. Tell me how I might bring you forth into my realm."

I watched the arrow on the board carefully. I have to be honest, I didn't hold much hope that I would actually be replied to or even listened to. Yes, I believed that I would be heard but quite possibly ignored. What would any powerful voodoo spirit want with me? I know I'm a witch but I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to using my magic, I would imagine I'm quite helpless really in the eyes of these demons. Perhaps they really didn't know that kind of person I was.

"Please, I am no ordinary mortal." I tried again. "Believe it or not I am witch, and although inexperienced I think that…"

Then I noticed the arrow move. A result. Someone had responded. Someone or something.

I watched the arrow rattled around for a few seconds, waiting for it to point to a digit. But no such thing happened as to my astonishment the arrow lifted off the board completely and levitated in the air before my eyes. I only had a few more precious seconds to stare at it before it moved again. As if it had been thrown by physical force it flew across the room, smashing two pots, knocking over a drum and finally landing out of sight behind one of the old masks.

I looked back cautiously at the sinister red light emitting from my rose before rising off my knees and following the trail of broken items to find exactly where the arrow had landed. I pushed aside the tipped over drum as it rolled away with the movement of my hand to reveal the arrow which had landed next to a purple stained glass bottle.

I observed that the bottle was only tiny as I carefully moved the mask partially hiding it so that it was within my reach.

I examined the skull on the side of the bottle. Some kind of potion? I removed the lid to examine the contents. No, no potion. The bottle was full of powder, vibrant pink in colour. I looked back over to my rose as that was my only link to the other side and my only possible method of communicating with them. "This?" I asked, but received no apparent reply. I returned back to the ouija board and as I began to approach I tried talking to them again. "What is this? What do you want me to do with it?"

The arrow then picked itself up once again from where it lain motionless and was seemingly thrown across the room by an invisible presence. This time it flew right past me and back over to the board where it landed right in the middle of the pentagram image.

I peered inside the bottle once again. I didn't know whether or not this substance was harmful, or whether or not it was just for show. I dared myself to lift up the bottom of the bottle and pour a small amount into my pale palm anyway. I waited, just for a moment or two, but nothing happened. After realising that the powder was harmless to me I looked back up. "What do I do with this?"

The arrow proceeded to pick itself up a few centimeters off the floor and drop itself in a quick tap motion. There? Is that what they were saying?

I wandered once again over to the scene and placed my feet upon the symbol of the pentagram. There I stood, switching my eyes between the power in my hands and the ouija arrow on the floor. Scatter the powder over the pentagram? Something about there and the powder. Well, it was worth a try. What was the worst that could happen? It was just pink powder, wasn't it?

I moved my wrist, altering the angle of my hand and allowing the powder to simply slide off onto the floor.

It almost felt like slow motion as the dusty pink made contact with the wooden beams there was an explosion. Bright and abrupt and nearly had me falling back off my feet.

For the first few moments all I could see was pink and purple and white and blinding light that shone before me. And then the fading light revealed to me a face…

Several faces. Masks? No, these were demons. I was staring right at them. The ones responsible for the disappearance of the gentleman magician who I had come to set free.

There were several smaller demons in the forms of African-looking masks surrounding one other who was much larger and had a rather satanic appearance with the horns hanging down from their head.

There eyes all opened simultaneously, no pupils or iris, just blank white with a sinister glow, and they all peered down upon this simple mortal witch wondering why I had dared to disturb them so.

"Greetings." I spoke, unable to hide my expression of excitement as I smiled at them. I had laid eyes upon ghosts before so that had prepared me for this, even just a little. "I am not afraid. Are you surprised?"

They just continued to glare at me, probably wanting me to explain myself. "I supposed you're all wondering why I've summoned you here. To put it simply, I am aware that you have someone in your possession, body and soul. I wish to negotiate their freedom, and their safe return to this world."

At that their eyes snapped open, seemingly shocked at such an impertinent suggestion. But I was entirely serious. They may have been powerful demonic voodoo spirits but I was no ordinary mortal in terms of magic. However, I decided to step down a little and show as much respect as I could if I was going to stand any chance of being listened to by such entities.

"I may be a witch but I come before you as a humble human, nothing more."

I saw them stare at me questionably.

"That's right." I said in response. "I am a no stranger to black magic. How else would I have known how to interpret your subtle messages? Search my soul. Know I am not lying."

Yes, I was getting rather brave. I may be modest but I certainly am not shy and I can be very brave when I have to be, especially when it came to allowing these voodoo spirits to reach inside my soul and see me for who and what I really was.

I saw the glow of the eyes of the central mask reach out towards me and pass through my body. I could only guess they were trying to search my soul for the truth. Afterwards their eyes were no longer narrowed with a glaring frown. They eyes opened wide. Was it something they saw when they looked into my soul?

"Heh, I told you I wasn't lying." I gave a slight nervous laughter at the beginning of my sentence.

I decided to put that odd moment behind me and proceed with my true intentions for summoning them in the first place.

"Now, their freedom." I obviously referred to the gentleman's body and soul they were keeping on the other side. "What would you be willing to exchange?"

Those eyes peered down at me once again as the other masks nodded towards me. I searched the area close to me as I looked around the floor. I saw my rose there still radiantly glowing red as if it was ablaze. "My rose?" I asked.

The smaller masks shook their heads as the central one, presumably their leader or at least the more powerful one, narrowed its eyes and grinned in my direction. Wait a moment…

"Me?"

The most terrifying chill ran down my spine and shivered like an electric shock...Me?

There was no denying, even though they did not verbally communicate with me, they were proposing an equal exchange of goods. And eye for an eye. A soul for a soul.

But I couldn't! Of course I bloody well couldn't!

"Alright now." I began to attempt to reason with them. "I understand a soul for a soul but I cannot agree to that. I have a purpose here and I cannot leave. There are too many other souls here who rely on mine to exist on this side. I can't for one moment venture onto your."

After I had said that the mask-shaped demons began turning away and disappearing back to their own realm.

"Wait!" I couldn't let them leave! I needed them! I had to free this man. "Don't leave! There must be some way for us both to be satisfied! Would you accept another soul besides mine? If there is even the slightest possibility I could find one."

They turned back and faced me again. The smaller ones shook their heads as the leader mask in the middle narrowed its eyes towards me once again.

"Why mine?" I asked with a begging tone to my voice. "What's so valuable about my soul compared with everyone else's?"

This time they gave no reply. They simply lightened their expressions and but kept the obvious leer in their eyes and smiles.

"I can't accept this…" I whispered, in part to myself. "But I can't leave him there with you either. I can't leave him another minute. I gather that one soul is not equal to another. What if you release his soul now and I find a soul even more valuable than my own to pay you with later?"

The little ones simply shook their heads again.

"No? But I will repay you. I will not lie. I don't have it in me to betray my responsibilities, if that isn't evident enough at this very moment."

I thought long and hard about what could be done to keep them interested and keep them listening. There had to be away to free him, but they would only accept my soul, for the time being anyway. Wait. Yes! That might work.

I had one idea that might just meet them halfway. "Is there a way to take my soul and keep it for a little while? Without preventing me from remaining on this side?"

They looked at each other in turn. "Would you do that?" I asked pleadingly. "Have only temporary custody over my soul until I found one of higher value?"

After a few moments of receiving each other's approval they then faced me once again as the minion masks nodded.

Yes, I was making progress. But there was much more to be said first before I set anything in stone. "How much time would you grant me?" I respectfully questioned.

The satanic mask who was seemingly leading the others turned to look in a direction that was behind me. I looked across the room as the ouija arrow once again levitated and flew across the room. This time landing on top of a wooden calendar.

I saw the long block showing the month and the two larger blocks revealing the date change position. I looked upon the carved wood and briefly studied the date. Wait, that was my flight date!

"The day I'm due to fly back to England?" I started to panicked. "That's just over eight weeks. I don't know if that's enough time!"

I looked back up to see the spirits starting to vanish once again.

"No, wait! Can't we discuss this further? Come back! Wait!"

I begged them! Crying out my pleas for them to return. I couldn't risk losing this opportunity, I might never get it again! I couldn't leave him there! I couldn't reason! I couldn't keep them waiting!

"I'll do it!" ...Don't ask me why in Agatha's name I said that… "Just...release him and I'll do it."

...What in the cosmos had I just done…?

The mouth of the satanic mask opened wide to reveal a swirling green portal into their world.

I just stood there gasping and breathing, heavy and fast. What was about to happen to me?

A harsh beam of green light exploded from the portal inside the mouth of the demon and it felt like something had just punched me. The muscles of my face tensed up as the light pierced through my eyelids. Could just see the shadows of many hands crawling out from the bottom jaw of the demon's open mouth. I could feel them grab hold of me as their shadow touched mine. How!? They were just shadows!

I was pulled to the ground where I landed on my hands and knees. I was restrained at the limbs by several claw-like grasps as I felt a pounding in my body, slowly moving from my heart to my back. Was that my soul!?

All I could do was just endure it as several whispers of light came flowing off my body began swirling in a spheric motion in front of the green portal. Pieces of me, who I am, extracted from my body and being mended back together outside of me in the form of a glowing sphere.

I started feeling very weak. My limbs were shaking in the shadow's grasp, I would have fallen and collapsed if they weren't binding me so tightly.

I looked up one last time to see my apparent soul enter into the demon's mouth and pass through the portal…

...That's when something else appeared in its place.

A silhouette of a gentleman with broad shoulders and a distinct top hat slowly came into focus as the light shone from behind him.

I could no longer keep my head up as I let my neck go limp and my heavy skull drop along with it. But I would not remain that way for long. As a dark skinned spider-like hand slid under my chin and slowly force my head to rise up.

I saw no eyes as they were covered by the lip of a black and red hat. Only a malicious grin with a thin black moustache welcoming me into the world horror in which I had found myself.

"How'ya doin'?" Were the hauntingly friendly words that hummed out through this sinister smile.

The binding grasp on my limbs from the shadow hands finally released and I completely collapsed onto my side, remaining motionless on the bare wooden floor.

...That's the last thing I remember.


	8. Chapter 8

Remember Me?

Wooooaah! Did it feel good to be outta there!

Doctor Facilier at your service. Now you lucky folks have me to tell ya'll how this story goes.

...So I have this little dame to thank for savin' ma soul? Huh?

A little pathetic, ain't she? At first glance. But my old friends wouldn't have made a deal like that with just any old soul. So what was it about this doll that they found so interesting? Did she even know what she was doing when she handed custody of her soul over to those guys? She was a scrawny little thing, didn't look like she weighed more than ninety pounds. And her skin, she'd give Snow White a run for her money. She was as pale as the moon.

With a tone like that somethin' told me that she was new to Louisiana. I got the impression she was from some place up north, some place a little cooler like Wisconsin maybe.

I had this little bag of bones to thank for my freedom, eh? My old friends clearly saw somethin' in her that I couldn't. Perhaps three little cards might shed some light on the mystery surrounding this doll, if she would only wake up so she could pick 'em. I'm not surprised she fainted after that soul-snatching fiasco, I know first hand what it feels like to have your soul robbed from your body, it feels a little funny at that. But I couldn't just leave her lying on the floor like that, what kind of a gentleman would I have been? This girl just saved my soul, the least I could do was put her somewhere a little softer until she came round. Over on the chaise should do.

It seemed my shadow had also taken an interest, not so much in the little doll but in that shiny toy of her's. A rose made of glass glowin' like that? Now I've seen this somewhere before. I saw him pick up that pretty flower and he brought it to my attention. My friends would of had a good reason for snatching her soul, so was this part of it?

"Nah what would a darlin' li'l doll like that be doin' playin' around with a death daisy?" A rhetorical question of course, I didn't expect my shadow to answer with nothing more than a shrug. If I wanted real answers I had to wait until this girl came to.

She sure took her time. Just how puny was this kid? All she had was her soul sucked outta her and she'd already been out for ten minutes. I was getting impatient. I wanted answers already. Who was this girl and how the hell did she find me? I was on the other side, body and soul. What was she doin' lookin' in a place like that? How did she even know my friends existed or where to find 'em? Well if I wasn't gettin' any answers from her any time soon then I guess I had to turn to my old friends.

I have to admit, I didn't expect them to be as friendly with me as they were last time, but thanks to this little lady my soul was in my own hands once again. I had a pretty deep debt, let me tell ya. I wanted to know what it was she said, or did, that was so enticing my friends simply couldn't resist.

"Friends~" I respectfully enquired as to where I now stood with my debt. "We all even now? Huh? Am I right to assume that I'm a free man once again?"

That signature smile of theirs. Ha! It said it all. I was as free as a bird!

"It's good to be back in business with ya'll. Can't tell ya how much I've missed this old place." True, my old emporium had fallen into a little disrepair. A few cobwebs and dust and some missing merchandise, but the way I saw it I was home again~! "I'm back, baby! Haha! The Shadow Man's back from the other side!" I gave a little sinister chuckle to satisfy myself before looking in the direction of my female saviour. "And it seems I got this little lady to thank for my…"

But all I saw was an empty couch. My mystery girl had gone, but she wouldn't have gotten too far. Nothin' happens here that I don't know about, this is my world and I knew she was still here. I took a little pan around the room and it didn't take me long before I saw something move behind my red curtain. Who did she think she was hiding from? It was like she didn't know who she was dealin' with here. Did she save my soul knowing who I was? Or did she just save a stranger's soul from the other side? If she really knew me then she wouldn't be hiding behind a curtain like some frightened kid.

"You can't hide from me, darlin'. Not here." I knew she was there, I saw those eyes of her's starin' at me through the gap in the drapes. I gave her my friendly smile. "C'mon. What'cha afraid of? I ain't gonna hurt ya. In fact, I'm indebted to ya."

"Why would I be afraid?" Damn, she got a voice like an angel.

"I don't know, maybe 'cos you handed your soul over to my friends on the other side." I saw her eyes disappear as she backed up into the shadows. "C'mon now, you don't need to be shy around me."

"I'm not shy." There goes that angelic voice again. "I'm cautious. Of them."

I can't say I was surprised. Having the soul sucked outta ya by my friends is gonna make wish you'd never laid eyes on 'em. But I had more gal than that as I looked them in the eye myself, I was free of my debt now after all. I couldn't have them scarin' her off like that, I had business with this doll.

"Would you mind?" I raised my brow in their direction. "I'd like to have a moment with my soul-saver if that's alright with ya'll."

We had an understanding, them and I, as they went back into their own world and left this little lady in mine.

And the moment my friends were gone three white fingers pulled back that red curtain to reveal a girl with hair as black as night.

"You'll have to forgive my friends. They tend to wanna... protect their investments." Their investment now being the likes of this girl's soul. "Speakin' o' which, I gotta ask ya. Why would a darlin' li'l doll like you do a thing like that? And all for soul you didn't even know."

"I had to do something once I uncovered a ghostly presence on this street, which turned out to be you. I had to find out why you were taken, body and soul, and where to. So I used a spell to summon whoever was here...and that's when I found them."

"What would you know about spells? Hmm?"

She took her time before giving me a reply. "I'm a witch."

I didn't know whether to laugh out loud or simply stare in awe. A witch? "Girl, you are as surprising as you are pretty. You're tellin' me that little angel like you knows a thing or two about black magic?"

"Well, I've only ever managed to cast one spell in my entire life time. But that is supposed to make me a witch, technically. My knowledge of voodoo and witchcraft is rather extensive."

I almost didn't believe it. "A witch, huh?" I wouldn't have if it wasn't for that pretty little flower. I took the opportunity to secretly take it from my shadow's hands. I didn't want her seeing him and getting scared or nothing. "This yours?"

"Yyees." She sounded like she was a little nervous about such a prized possession being in my hands.

"And how does a li'l lady like yourself come to own such a trinket? Witches seldom use voodoo."

She took her eyes off her rose and looked me with modesty. "I do."

It just didn't add up. She looked like the wrong sort of girl for a sin like that. The outside told me here was a lady of modesty, but what about on the inside? I needed the chance to take a look inside her soul.

"You got a name, missy?"

"It's Charlie. Charlotte Crawler."

"Doctor Facilier."

"I knew it. You're a witch doctor, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"May I assume that you're any better at black magic that I?"

"Darlin', I am a master at what I do."

I saw her sweet little face light up, she didn't seem so concerned about that rose now. "Sir, I admire you already." But that little smile didn't last long. "I'm afraid I cannot measure up to your skill, I'm only an apprentice witch. My spells don't even work, all but one. Despite my fascination with magic I don't seem to possess the ability to wield it. Thirteen years of practice and it hasn't amounted to much more than a battered book I can't even use. Perhaps I lack the confidence to…"

"You don't need to tell me all about yourself, darlin'." I made a swift interruption.

"Elucidate?"

I held out my hand for her palm. "May I?"

I set her precious little talisman down so I could use both hands. I don't think confidence was what this little doll was missin', since she hardly even hesitated when she extended her hand and let me fondle with her palm.

"You certainly ain't shy."

"Well, I do have ghosts and supernatural forces for friends."

"Same story over here."

She was far braver than she looked, even when she still turned her head and shied away a little when I ran my finger across one of her lines. But still, she kept on smilin' the whole time.

"Let me see… Kindness. You're a gentle soul, ain't cha, Charlie?"

"So I'm told."

"Piano fingers? You a lady with a musical background?"

"My mother made me have lessons. I much prefer my witchcraft."

"And what's this? A classic case of fatal curiosity. No wonder you're a smart girl. You must have asked a lot of questions, eh? An inquisitive little lady, aren't cha?" I let her hand slip out of mine, since I wasn't gonna be needin' it anymore after that.

"I like to know things." She gave a little shrug.

"How'd you like to know me?" I held out my palm and offered her the same opportunity she gave me. I wanted to see some of her skills first hand. No pun intended.

But she hesitated. "Um. No, I can't."

"C'mon now, don't be modest."

"I've not had the practice. I know how it works, but I just don't think I can. And there's nothing about palm reading in my book so I'm afraid that won't help."

"Will these help~?" I presented to her my fan of cards.

"They might."

"You know your cards?"

I didn't get a reply that time. Just more shruggin' and hummin'.

"Hey, no need to be so modest, you're a witch for crying out loud." I tried to give her a little extra confidence. "C'mon, give it a shot."

After a few seconds of fiddlin' with her fingers she finally gave me an answer. "Alright. But don't expect me to get anything right."

I didn't care if she got it all wrong. I just wanted to see if this girl was as good I'd given her credit for. She had potential, sure, but did she have the skeelz?


	9. Chapter 9

The Cards Will Tell

I never imagined the man trapped on the other side would have turned out to be a masterful witch doctor. For the first time ever I had met in person someone besides me who knew how to use the dark arts.

I didn't think I could do this.

I'd practiced this many times but I'd only ever successfully performed a tarot reading with one person, and she was my little sister. I'd never done tarot cards with a stranger before. I was bound to get it wrong.

I kept peering over at my rose that was still on the shelf amongst the talismans from earlier when he put it down to read my palm. I was still glancing over at it when Facilier sat me down at the old dust covered table where I could only assume he used to perform this kind of black magic himself. This place could really do with a clean, it had been about eighty years since it was last used as Facilier had been stranded on the other side for that same amount of time.

I wasn't nervous, I was pessimistic. I know what I'm like for failing in the spells I attempt to cast. I was very well away that this wasn't a spell exactly but my hopes still were not especially high.

"Miss Charlie?" Doctor Facilier spoke to me as I was still distracted by the sight of my precious rose that lain upon dusty surface across the room. My attention was drawn back to the magical master who sat opposite me as he placed the pile of of tarot cards upon the table for me to take. I hope he didn't expect too much of me, I wouldn't want to disappoint him.

I obediently and tentatively retrieved the pile and fanned out the cards for him. Needless to say what followed next as he took three cards and placed them face down upon the table. "Impress me." He requested.

He asked of me to impress him but I seriously doubted that an apprentice witch would be capable of impressing a Master witch doctor. There wasn't anything I could do that he hadn't already done himself, surely. Regardless, I had to proceed.

"Your palm, if you please." I politely asked of him, I need all the assistance available to me if I had even the slightest chance of doing this successfully.

I took a deep breath before uncovering the first card. "Alright. The past." I turn over the first card to reveal the most unfortunate of all the tarots, Death. "Well, this might explain how you ended up trapped on the other side."

"Why don't you try lookin' a little deeper?" He had a nice smile that almost steadied me slightly as he encouraged me to look into his past.

I started carefully at his palm before closing my eyes and trying to see...anything at all.

I kept breathing deeply, almost as if I wasn't getting enough air. "I'm seeing… trouble. You were in some kind of danger." Dear God, I wished the spirits of the House to Die For were with me at that moment, rather than being thousands of miles away from me. As I tried to look into his past something stopped me in mid thought. "No. No, that can't be right." I said to myself.

"Somethin' wrong, darlin'?"

"I don't know." I felt so foolish saying this out loud to him. "I keep seeing…" I hesitated for a moment. "Frogs. That can't be right."

"You're doin' just fine, Charlie doll. Keep goin'. Don't stop now."

I decided to resume, but the images of the frogs kept on occurring every time I tried to reach into his past. Was I letting my imagination getting the better of me like it has a tendency to do? Or were these frogs a genuine part of Doctor Facilier's past? Wait! An identity theft?

"You stole someone's identity?" I opened my eyes to ask the question.

This time the masterful witch doctor did not give me a verbal reply, instead he answered with an intriguing smirk. Did that mean I was on the right lines? Or was he mocking me, intending to say that I was inaccurate with my findings. There was still more to be found so I took another look at his palm as I continued searching. "Frogs. A change of identity. You were in trouble… from your friends… you owed them a soul… And when you couldn't give them what you promised them they took yours instead. You change the identity of someone and the original person became a frog?" I stopped. "This sounds so ridiculous. I sounds like I'm just making this up. I can't do this."

"You're doin' just fine~" He whispered to me in such a chilling tone. If I wasn't nervous before I certainly was now. "Don't stop."

"But I can't-"

"-_Don't...stop_~"

I felt obliged to obey. He did know better than me as master of the dark arts. I suppose I couldn't back out of this now, that's what worried me. I felt nervous feeling the lines on his palm especially since my eyes were closed. "You owed a debt… turned someone into a frog. Stole their identity. Tried to pay off your debt, but you failed… They took your soul instead…" I reopened my eyes. "That's all I can see." I took my hand away from his palm. "I can't see any further than that. That's the limit of my talent I'm afraid."

To my surprise my moment of self-disappointment was disrupted by the sound of Doctor Facilier's slow clapping. Was he applauding me?

"Well done~." He smiled at me with a friendly expression. "Not bad for a beginner."

"You mean I was accurate? Enough?"

"You know what you're doin'. I'll give ya that."

I couldn't help but let a modest and slightly embarrassed smile slip from my lips. I never expected to accomplish such a thing, I honestly thought I was seeing completely irrelevant things. What were those frogs doing in his past anyway? I could only see him turn one person into a frog. Why were there two?

"Now, how about the present?" He hinted at the second card.

I took another deep breath to steady myself. "Alright." I almost felt tested by this powerful magician, if so then at least I had just past my first test, but now here comes the second one. The present should be easier though, the past is supposed to be extremely challenging to get accurate results.

"Gettin' a little more confident now?"

"Yes, just by a margin." I replied.

The second card was far more friendly and also rather familiar. The Magician.

"Oh this is easy." I breathed a sigh of relief as my confident smile returned to my face for the first time since this challenge began. "Your present is being restored to the mighty magician you were before this terrible mess started. Free of debt and free to use your magic as you once did."

"That was pretty easy, wasn't it?"

I let slip a slight giggle. "Yes. But now here comes the future."

The third and final card to be revealed was a slightly daunting card. Brimming with mystery and uncertainty. The Fool.

I was slightly astonished. "Why would a remarkable magician like you be a fool in the future?"

I saw the expression upon Facilier's face and he didn't look too impressed either. I continued. "I am aware that the conditions of voodoo magic differs from that of witchcraft. There are limitations about what kind of magic you can use on yourself with voodoo. Something tells me you've never seen your own future before, because no-one else who possesses this genuine talent has ever crossed your path… until now."

"Girl, you are a natural." With that he confirmed my suspicions. He stared at the Fool as he held out his palm to me again. "Shed a little more light on my future, won't you darlin'?"

"Of course." I concerningly took hold of his hand. "I will do my utmost."

I repeated the same actions as I carried out on the first card to reach into his future this time. It didn't take long before I felt a wave of emotion swarm over my body. No, the emotion was not mine, if was an echo from his future.

"Feelings. Lots and lots of feelings and emotions." I told him what I felt as well as what I saw. "Imprudently acting upon an impulse... and later regretting it after suffering the consequences. That's what I see. I'm sorry I'm so vague. I wish I could be more helpful. But I'm still only an apprentice witch and there's a lot of voodoo that's still unfamiliar territory to me."

His expression of concern suddenly vanished as doctor Facilier let out a cackle. "You don't have to worry about little old me, baby doll. You seem to be forgetting that your future can be changed, once you know which path to avoid."

That was certainly comforting to know. Of course, how could I have been so dismissive of the chance of changing one's future. That's the idea of looking into a person's future in the first place.

"Now…" Doctor Facilier gathered up the three cards from the table and began shuffling them along with the rest, he then presented the fan of cards to me. "...Your turn~"

I was quite surprised at the suggestion. "But you read my palm."

"There's only so much a palm can tell me. But the cards? They can tell me everythin' about cha."

From surprise I suddenly felt myself being flooded with excitement. I smiled with my mouth wide open in fascination as I rather eagerly took three cards from the fan and laid them face down upon the table.

Facilier appeared to be almost as excited as I was. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

I eagerly awaited for him to reveal the first card. The Sun, maybe? Or perhaps the Devil because I was a little mischief in my younger years.

But I became rather perplexed when I laid eyes upon the picture on the first card. I didn't recognise it at all. A silhouette of a little girl looking at the moon that was shining in from her window. Wait! Was that…me?

"Always been fascinated with magic, haven't you Charlotte?" He addressed me by my full name, almost making me uncomfortable. "You'd surrounded yourself with fairytales and fantasies, story books and little old gizmos that your mommy got for ya because someone at the junk shop told you they were magic. You used to sit on your bed in the dark with your nightlight on and pretend you were a little witch, singing spells and incantations, lettin' your imagination run away with ya'll. Sometimes you'd even take your mommy's old cooking pot out into the woods and pretend you were cooking up magic spells in a cauldron. And despite all the fake magic you fabricated your world with you never lost hope in findin' real magic."

Cos-mic… I was truly and utterly speechless. How in the cosmos did he know all that? He truly was a master, and the memories of my childhood that he caused to surface made me a bit emotional. I could feel the chills tingling over my shoulders and down my spine.

"And all your hopin' and searchin' finally paid off when you laid your eyes on your first ghost." Doctor Facilier then turned over the second card to reveal an image of my spellbook with a wand resting just above it. "You brought that boy's soul back from the other side, you determined little doll. Your first spell. Then those spirits gave you a tattered old book and declared you an official witch. Now you're tryin'a uphold your promise to them, ain't that right? To get a little better at castin' spells and to use your magic to get people outta trouble? Just like you did for me. Only you got a problem. You're not the witch you promised to be. No matter how much you try you can't seem to make those spells work."

I still hadn't managed to speak for there wasn't much more to be said. He couldn't have been more accurate in his predictions and assumptions of me, if in fact they were assumptions which they certainly weren't. Witch doctors make no assumptions and take no chances. They simply know.

"You think you're missin' somethin', don't cha darlin'? I'll tell ya what ya'll missin'. A master~ I don't see an apprentice witch in your future. In your future I see a Mistress of black magic. And all ya'll need to become that magic queen...is me~." He turned over the final card to reveal the image of a lady in a black dress with ultramarine trim carrying a black and teal rose that seemed to resemble my own. It was myself...

...What was he implying? That he would help me enhance my magical abilities? Any other time this gesture would have been a kind one. But something didn't feel right. If Agatha was here she would be reminding me to be cautious, the gift she gave me must not be misused, she was counting on me. I'm not usually this tentative, however I had to understand more about what Facilier really meant when he revealed my future.

"You would teach me?" I enquired.

"Isn't that what you want? To make your little ghost friends proud?"

"Yes, but why? Why would you do something like this for me?"

"Darlin', I make it my job to give people what they want. Besides, you got me curious. Reading tarot cards is one thing but I wanna see what you can really do."

I was flattered yet anxious as I rose up from my seat and retrieved the three cards. I stared carefully at the one that closely resembled the moon, number eighteen. My past as a child looking up at the moon shining through my window. And then the present that had no number but I saw the single wand up top above the image of my book that seemed to symbolise the Ace of Wands. And then the final one. My future. Myself as an enchanting and magical witch, number three, the High Priestess.

I was struggling with my magic greatly. Receiving help from a witchdoctor who knew magic like my palm might help me finally get off my feet. But what would it cost? I didn't even know if I could trust him yet.

"I'm already indebted to your friends. I do not want to find myself owing you as well."

I felt him rest his arm round my neck and upon my shoulder. "Charlie, you got me all wrong, girl. Have you forgotten how you crossed my path? If anything it is I who owes you. Least I can do for savin' ma soul is to teach ya a thing or two about magic. You'd like that, wouldn't cha, Charlie?"

"I already know my magic."

"You'd know a lot more if you gave me a chance, just one little chance. That's all I ask."

He was right, I would like that very much. I did want to improve my magical skills and make Agatha proud of me, but my magic was a gift given to me along with a strict warning not to misuse it. Would I really be misusing my magic if I let myself be tutored? I just didn't want Agatha becoming cross with me if I shared my magic with another person to whom this gift was not meant for.

"I want to."

"I know ya do."

"But…" I couldn't decide then and there. I needed time to think about this. Something else had also crossed my mind. It was gone four in the morning. I decided to try and summon the spirits during the witching hour which was an hour ago at three AM. If I didn't return home soon then my mum might check on me in the morning and discover that her daughter is not in her bed. "I have to explain." I began. "My magic is not entirely mine to use, as you can probably assume. I must think about this before I make a decision."

"Of course you should." Glad that he agreed. "But I know you too well now, darlin' and I know how much you wanna better yourself. I ain't no bettin' man, but if I were I'd wager that it won't be long before you come runnin' back to me. Simply dyin' to take me up on my generous offer."

I smiled sweetly as he read me like the cards. I had only met him less than an hour ago and I liked him already. He seemed to understand me even more than my sister. He certainly knew me better than my mother, that's a feat anyone can achieve, my mother doesn't even know my favourite colour. Oh my gosh, my mother! She'd have the New Orleans police out looking for me if she realised I was missing!

I removed his arm from around my shoulder as I turned round to face him. "I know our first encounter has been brief but go." I regretted to say. "I have family waiting for me back home including a neglectful yet overprotective mother who will quite frankly panic if she enters my room and sees an empty bed. Also, I have a rather big decision to make."

The charming doctor simply laughed at my last statement. "A big decision? Oh, c'mon. You ain't got it in ya to refuse an offer like this. You'll come runnin' back to me, I know ya will."

He was quite right. I liked him knowing me so well so soon. Everything he said, every estimation of me was flawless. Such a wonderful place and I didn't imagine that it would belong to such a charming gentleman, I almost didn't want to leave but I had to.

I held out the three cards for my charming new acquaintance to retrieve from me, he would be needing them back after all. But he took me by surprise yet again when he reached out his hand and gently pushed my hand containing the cards back towards me.

"Keep 'em. For now." He gestured kindly. "Inspire yourself."

I was completely lost for words. All I could do was look up from admiring the cards one last time and smile.

"You're right." I said my last words before turning my back and heading for the door that led out into the dimly lit streets of New Orleans. "I will return."


	10. Chapter 10

Bad, Bad Shadowman

So I was gonna teach this little dame all about magic, eh? And all because she saved ma soul?

Pff! Have you folks forgotten who I am? I'm a sly devil with a talent for talking people into things. I wasn't lying when I said that I was gonna help her with her magic, but I sure as hell wasn't telling the truth either.

Ya'll should remember from the last time I was here, my magic has a few strings attached to it. I can't make nothing for myself. But that little witch? She wasn't bound to the same voodoo mumbojumbo that I was. She could conjure up things for herself alright. Being a witch there was virtually no limit to her magic, with a little _encouragement_ she could use that witchcraft of her's to give me anything I wanted, providing someone showed her how it was done.

Neither was I lying when I said that I saw a mistress of black magic in her future. She had all the potential to become that powerful enchantress she'd fantasized about all these years, so long as she didn't end up stranded on the other side first.

Yeah, that was one _big_ problem. I know her palm told me she was naive but I still can't believe she did that. Just how dumb was this girl? She ain't gonna be the witch of her dreams so long as she carried on doing crazy things like that.

And get this, she was supposed to have read my palm and learned about my past and present from the cards yet she'd completely misjudged me. Here she was getting the impression that I was some kind gentleman with the good intention of using my magic to give people what they want. Heh-heh-don't get me wrong, I am a gentleman, but I'm _bad_! I'm a bad, bad shadowman and that gullible little doll was completely blind to my sinful nature.

But hey, even though she overlooked all the sins of my past she wasn't bad for a first-timer. And who knows? Maybe that sweet naivety of her's would pay off. Heck, if she wasn't so innocent she would have seen straight through this handsome gent and saw me for the poor sinner I really was.

I was looking forward to seeing that little doll again, something told me she'd be an easy one to manipulate. It wasn't hard to pull the wool over her eyes. All she had to do was carry on believing that I was teaching her magic out of the kindness of my shadowy heart and I'd have that sweet young broad wrapped around my finger.

Where'd she disappear to anyway? She wasn't exactly from round here so where'd that little British lady run off to in such a hurry? Something about chasing after her mom before sunrise. Too bad I didn't find out from those cards just what sort of business she had in New Orleans. Some kind of family vacation?

Say, a thought just occured to me. This wasn't my time any more! Same city, different decade. Ahaha! Now _this_ was really something! Spend a few decades on the other side, come back to your own world in the future! Hmm, just how much had the old city changed since I last laid eyes on her? Can't have changed that much, right? After all, my old place of business had stayed the same all this time. A few broken sidewalk slabs fixed and maybe some new stores? I couldn't wait to find out just how far behind the times I was, I reckon I had some catching up to do.

The moment I stepped out the doorway and into the morning sun I saw some familiar sights, the place was a little overgrown but that same old dead tree let me know that I was back where I belonged. But I wasn't about to hang around this little square for long, I had the whole of New Orleans to explore!

The same old balconies, the same sidewalk but certainly not the same people.

_What the hell were these people wearing_? The craziest looking fruitsuits I ever saw! The girls and the guys all looked the same 'cos all the girls were wearing pants! Hardly a dress in sight. I would never of known if it wasn't for the long hair and the obvious breasts that gave them away. I saw three skirts and that was it. The rest of the women hardy stood out from the men!

And get this, they all started looking at me like I was the one who was dressed like a god damn monkey. What was with these people? You can't honestly tell me that this is what people wear in this century. Where was the class? Where was the style? And where was the jazz? What happened to all the marching bands that played from dawn 'till dusk? All I could hear was faint sound of cars coming from a few blocks away.

Least that's how far away I thought they were. Of course, I was used to cars in the twenties making a noise like shotgun whenever they started up or drove by. So when this silver machine came gliding by like a bird I never would noticed. That thing sped right past me and I almost missed it, so silent all but the humming of the engine. Smooth and shiny. And just when I thought that thing was one of a kind I noticed that they were all like that. Heck, the whole street was shining. Even the walls had be spruced up until they shined with the morning sun.

But I couldn't admire the streets for long. I gotta admit, I was starting to feel a little self conscious with people giving me so many funny looks. What's the matter? Ain't they never seen a top hat before?...

Hey, maybe they haven't. Maybe my sorta style no long existed in this world.

...It suddenly dawned on me. I need new threads! And looking at the state of my old place I need new stuff! I doubted my old apartment was still around, and if it was it belonged it sure as heck would to someone else now. If my friends on the other side hadn't have protected their investment then I wouldn't even have my emporium.

'Hang on' I thought to myself. 'I ain't got _nothing_'! I had so little before, scraping for a few dimes a day, but now I didn't even have that. I had no money, no new threads, no place to say except my old place of business but all that gave me was roof over my head. I ain't got no shower, no bathroom, no bed, no food…

...I tell ya what I did have, _that little doll_~

Maybe I could persuade her to use that magic of her's to spruce things up for me. Ha, she wouldn't take much persuasion. I knew she wouldn't refuse to help a poor sinner like myself with her kind and gentle demeanor. Sure, she needed a little help getting her magic out there, but I could show her how it's done. At first she was just a little added extra to my new found freedom, but now I saw that I actually _needed_ that magic of her's! How else was I gonna get back on my feet? I can't exactly make things for myself, so I guess that meant that she'd be doing all the work for me. After all, I'd already made her an offer she couldn't refuse. I knew it wouldn't be long before she showed up again, simply _dying_ to see me.


	11. Chapter 11

Generosity

Yes! Of course I would! I couldn't turn down this opportunity, I had a promise to keep and this might help me maintain my honour. I will let him teach me. Yes, I knew something didn't feel right but I trusted him. He hadn't given me a reason not to after all.

Just like he said I would I came running back to the emporium later that afternoon and I couldn't wait to tell him.

"Doctor Facilier?" I called out politely as I opened the door. "I'm back. I can't wait to talk to you. I have so much to tell you." I wandered into the mysterious dark room just like before, only this time with the same feelings of wonder and fascination that overwhelmed me the first time I laid eyes on this place.

I removed my backpack I was carrying since it was rather heavy and I sat it down on the floor. I still had the same excited smile on my face as I wandered up to the table at the end of the hall. His cards were on the table but where was Facilier?

I retrieved the cards from the table and admired their particular design. How was it that when I used them they were your average tarot cards however when Facilier used them they somehow became personalised to me, with my face and my book upon the pictures? I couldn't help myself, I was so curious about this intriguing gentleman and I wanted to learn more about him.

As I gazed carefully at the cards and soon I presented to myself the same card that was presented when I revealed Facilier's future. The Fool. Number zero.

Not even I understood what this card truly implied for the future of my new friend. How could someone so careful and intelligent and kind find themself in a foolish situation? Well, whatever the reason I'm sure I could help. I had money and magic and I believed that I could get doctor Facilier out of any foolish situation should the event ever occur.

I then reached inside my pocket and produced the three cards that Facilier let me keep the last time we met to inspire me. The Moon, the Ace of Wands and the High Priestess. Perhaps the only way for me to achieve what Facilier saw in my future would be for me to allow him to teach me.

"Heh-heh. I was wondering when you'd show up."

I turned round to the sound of a familiar chuckle from the voice of the very gentleman I had returned to see.

A smile beamed across my face. "You are here! Oh I have so much to tell you~!"

"Tell me all, darlin'."

"I will let you teach me! I've been magicless for too long and I will most certainly accept your offer to tutor me."

Doctor Facilier rested his arm over my shoulder. "I knew the temptation was too much for ya. Trust me, sweetheart, this deal is gonna be the answer to ya problem." But then his manner of speaking seemed to change. "But ya see now, I got a little problem of my own."

I felt my heart flood with curiosity and sympathy. "A problem?"

"I decided to take a little walk outside and see for myself just how much my old city had changed. I saw things I ain't ever seen in my day. Hey, if I hadn't have seen it for myself, if somebody told me I never would'a believed it. New cars, new clothes, new people and something occurred to me. I don't exactly fit in." He removed his arm from my shoulder and wandered up to the table while he continued explaining his situation to me. "I ain't got threads. Even worse still, I ain't got nowhere to say. This old place is a little run down, I can't exactly live here no-more. No shower, no bathroom, no bed. I hate to sound like a scrounger, but I kinda need your generosity."

The day I turn down a call for help is the day I give up my dreams of being a real witch. "Of course!" I heeded. "I should be able to provide you with anything you require. My family have extensive funds at their disposal." I reached into my pocket for my smartphone before trying to imagine the type of shops that might sell modern day clothing in that still fits Dr. Facilier's style. "Of course. Blue Banana!" I scrolled through my phone for the number.

"'Blue' what now?" He was obviously a little confused by what I was doing. "What d'ya think ya'll doin' with that li'l gizmo there?"

I simply placed my finger up as a gesture for him to be patient with me while I made the phone call.

"...Hello, this is Charlotte Crawler. My mother is an investor of your company and I have a personal VIP account with your business. I would like to place a very important and rather urgent personal order… I need you to contact all your branches in Louisiana, America. I need one piece of every item of male and unisex clothing sent to the Royal Plaza Hotel in New Orleans… All sizes… All brands… Thank you, and I need these items quickly. Please let it be know that I will personally pay anyone involved in the shipment an extra thousand dollars bonus if they deliver as much of the order as they can by tomorrow… Thank you ever so much, goodbye." And with that hung up the call.

I noticed Doctor Facilier giving me the most intriguing look that almost made me giggle. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, it's a smart phone." I held up my device and displayed the screen. "Just one of the many wonderful pieces of technology in this advanced century."

"No, no, I mean where'd you get that kinda money?"

"Oh…" I was rather shy about telling people about how wealthy I was, especially if and when my mother gets involved. I've lost friends in the past when they judged me by my money rather than by my personality. I guess it was too late to pretend now, Doctor Facilier had already heard too much during my phonecall. "...Yes, I'm um… My mother is Diana Crawler."

Facilier raised an eyebrow at my mother's name.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You don't know of this century." I suddenly remembered. "My mother is a multi-billionaire and an international celebrity."

I saw his eyes widen. "You're kiddin', right?"

I shook my head and looked away modestly.

"Now why didn't I see this when I read your cards!" He sounded rather annoyed with himself. "I've been on the other side too long, I'm losin' my touch here.

"It's alright. You don't have worry about it, or even think about it. My money isn't part of who I am anyway, maybe that's why you didn't see when you read my palm and my cards." I looked back down at my phone and began searching for the number of my hotel so I could change the subject. "Now, you also will be needing somewhere to stay and might I recommend my current hotel." I placed the ringing phone next to my ear. "Just one moment…"

He gave me one of those funny looks again as I waited for my call to be answered. Why does he make me want to smile and giggle every time he looks at me? "Hello…" My call was finally answered. "I'd like to book a penthouse suite please and I need it ready in less than an hour… Crawler… Yes, I know. This room on behalf of someone else… That's fine. You should already have my account details…" (I didn't want to look up at him again but I couldn't help myself. Why couldn't I help myself?) "Twelve o'clock... Thank you ever so much, goodbye." I breathed a sigh of relief as I hung up. "There now." I had to look at him now I was actually talking to him. "Your essentials are on their way. If there's anything else you need that money can buy then don't hesitate to let me know."

I saw the expression of astonishment upon his face. "Girl, you're making me feel like a scrounger. I don't wanna disrespect ya or nothin' but shouldn't ya oughta think before throwin' your money away like that?"

"No." I answered confidently. "I hate my money. I'd rather give it to those who need it, because I certainly don't. I'm only sorry that a hotel is all I can offer and that I can't fix this place for you." I looked up and gazed around the inside of the Emporium. "It's not like I don't have the money to afford the work that would need to be done, but something tells me that this place really should be kept a secret, and I think your friends would agree with me since they obviously have kept this place hidden from the world for the past eight decades."

I saw that curious look upon his face change to a friendly smile. "I'm glad you and my friends can see eye to eye about that." When he talked about those friends of his I felt myself shiver inside. "They may seem...sinister, but they're not so bad once you get to know them."

I had to disagree! "They scare me." I placed my hand on high up on my opposite arm as I looked away, almost like I was trying to cling to something to calm my feeling of insecurity. "After what they did to me they scare me."

I heard a quiet cackle hum out from Facilier's lips, his chuckle almost sounded sinister as I turned my head once again in his direction. "Ya'll need to start gettin' over that little fear of yours." He smirked at me as he took a step forward from the table and began to approach me. "'Cos eight weeks from now my friends are expecting a new arrival when they drag your body and soul to the other side." He placed a finger under my chin to lift my head up so that my eyes met with his. "It ain't my problems you should be worryin' about, Charlie doll. Right now you oughta be concerned with your own. They own you now, remember?"

He needn't have reminded me, I remembered alright. "I've had time to think about that." I waved my hand and gently pushed his fingers away as I turned round and faced the opposite direction. I saw my backpack upon the floor where I discarded it after it was too heavy. It was heavy for a very good reason…

I stepped away from Facilier and walked back into the hallway as I approached my bag. I knelt down and retrieved something weighty and exceedingly precious from my luggage. A book. A very… special… book. The same book that appeared on the ace of wands tarot card that represented my presence.

I picked myself up from the floor, keeping my balance despite the extra weight I was holding, and carried the massive book hundreds of pages thick over to the table. I dropped it down and as it landed the weight of it caused a quick draft to blow my hair back.

"May I present to you my guide to sorcery and witchcraft that was presented to me by my undead friends. The Book of Astaroth."

Dr. Facilier might have some powerful amulets and tools scattered about his Emporium, but I knew that he'd never laid eyes upon this magical specimen before, because this was the only one of its kind in existence.

"You have friends on the other side?" I looked back at him as he casually followed me back to the table and stood besides me. "I also have some very powerful friends."

"Your little ghost friends." He was a shrewd man. Dr. Facilier was right. He certainly knew me by now.

"Yes, and one of them is very powerful indeed. My master Agatha." I paused before opening the book and flicking through the pages. "She can help me. I can't tell you how or why but I know she can help me. The only problem is that she resides in the phantom house in Somerset. If she is going to help me I will have to summon her here more than two and a half thousand miles away and it's going to take some extremely strong magic to perform a spell like that."

I felt a hand slide onto my shoulder as Facilier gently forced my body to turn round and face him. "Magic the likes of which you ain't got."

I needed him. I would never be able to master my magic without his help, I didn't even know how to cast one spell on my own. But him? He knew magic like the front of my palm.

"You will help me won't you?" I begged of him. "I usually give without a thought of reward. But I sold my soul in exchange for your freedom. Now I need your help in order to earn back my own freedom. Agatha, my master, this spell can summon her so that she can help me out of my debt, but I need to find the magic she gave me and learn how to use it before I can cast a spell like this." I pleaded my case even though I knew that it was Facilier who offered me his teaching before hand. "Please teach me, Doctor Facilier. I'm all yours."

From my shoulder, across my back and around my side his hand slid over my body as he pulled me closer to him. "Charlie, my darlin' li'l doll…" Doctor Facilier proudly and confidently exclaimed. "You have my word."


	12. Chapter 12

What a Soul is Worth

Ahaha! I'd fallen on my feet here! I've been freed from the other side by a doll with dough! I almost couldn't believe it, only yesterday I was on the other side putting my skills to good use in service of my friends. Now I'm in the company of a naive little femme fatale with magic and money who simply can't resist offering this poor sinner everything he needs.

The next thing I knew I was in one of her mommy's limos bound for the hotel. Of course, this was only my temporary accommodation, once I taught this girl a few tricks she could use that magic of her's to spruce up my old place. Thanks to that doll I'd be back in business in no time. Imagine it, the infamous Shadow Man once again strolling down the streets of New Orleans. And this time there'd be no froggy princess to ruin all my plans. I remember when that disrespectful little bitch shattered my only chance to rule this city. After eighty years something told me that Tiana and her precious prince Naveen were long gone.

Well, those two love frogs may be gone but I saw that their legacy still remained as I looked out of the window of my new suite generously given to me by my wealthy acquaintance. There it stood, across the street, "Tiana's". Looks like that good for nothing broad got her wish after all and here it was still standing after all these years. I wondered who was running it now?

"Is everything alright?" With a voice like an angel my little doll wandered up to the window beside me.

"Sure is. Things couldn't be better for myself." I turned round and looked at her when I spoke, I had to act all polite and gentleman-like after all. "But what about you?"

"Me?"

"You're time is ticking away already. The sooner you start learnin' from a master the sooner you can free your soul from my friends' shadowy grasp."

That brought her back down to Earth. "I understand." She shied away from me and lost that pretty smile of her's. "But I haven't seen my little sister since last night. She left early this morning to have breakfast at Tiana's. She's recently made friends with the restaurant's owner Princess Cameron. She should be back any minute." What did she just say? "Once I've spent some time with her I promise I'll…"

"Princess who?" I asked.

"Princess Cameron of Maldonia. She inherited the restaurant from her grandmother, that's all I know."

Well, would you believe it? Looks like those two froggy lovers got busy during my time away from this world. I looked back out of the window at the city's old relic now knowing just why that place still existed. I only hoped that this princess wouldn't be as much trouble as her dear old granny.

"Uh, there's no signal!" I noticed that little doll tapping away at the same device she use to book this room. "You'd have thought by now they'd have discovered a way to receive a signal in a hotel room. I haven't found a hotel yet where I've been able to make a phone call from a rented room." I knew she was talking aside to me, but I knew she was more concerned with getting that little gizmo to work. "Come on, I need to call Jenny." She put it up to her ear and tried again. "Please ring, please."

Talking to someone miles away from anywhere in the city, now that's something I could use so I didn't have to walk all the way back to my Emporium every time I needed a word with my friends on the other side. Sure, if they wanted my attention they had a way of letting me know, but I could still be all the way at the other end of town doing business when they called me. And it's always me that has to come to them, they don't exactly get out much as you've probably guess by now.

You know I said my friends had their own way of letting me know when they want to talk? Well they were just about to make a call. Out of the corner of my eye I notice something light up, just a little. That orb on top of my cane ain't just for decoration you know.

I hid it out of sight as the girl finished her call, I didn't want to arouse any suspicion in this curious kitty.

"I can't get it to ring, there's just no signal." After putting gizmo of her's in her pocket she finally laid eyes on me again. "I'm going to have go down to reception. I'll be right back."

"Hey, I'll come with." I followed her to the door. "I got some business I need to attend to anyways."

"Are you going back to the Emporium?"

"Where else would I be going?" If it wasn't obvious.

"Would you like my driver to take you there? Save you walking and everyone looking at you funny again?"

I gave her a friendly grin. "Thank you, darlin. Very much appreciated."

It was seven floors down to reception and it wouldn't take long when you use an elevator but that little doll insisted she used the stairs. Something about not wanting to receive special treatment. Girl, what are you so worked up about? It's not a hot twenty-foot limousine it's a damn elevator! What is she claustrophobic or something? Or is it that she just didn't wanna be squashed with good-looking gentleman like me in such a tiny room while no-one was watching? ...Eh, what am I thinking.

I wasn't even sure I wanted to wait for her when I got the the first floor. I was just about to head out of the door and make my own way when she finally joined me.

"What's the matter? Don't like small spaces?" I respectfully enquired.

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just that my sister is in a disabled and I feel that lifts should be left for - Jenny!"

What? Oh, her little sis.

"Jenny!" She ran up to this little shorty who was stuck in a wheelchair. "I've been trying to call you for the past fifteen minutes but I couldn't get a signal. Where have you been?"

"I've been to Tiana's again. I've made a new friend remember?" The little blondie looked up at a talk black lady who was stood behind her… Hey, there was something about this broad that looked familiar. "Charlie, allow me to introduce you to Princess Cameron of Maldonia."

My smile vanished as my eyes snapped open wide… Well… if it wasn't the froggy princess's little granddaughter. Of course, you could see it in those eyes of her's. Same face, same height for her age, same smile. I just hoped she wouldn't act like the same knoble little bitch who defeated me all those years ago.

I watched as the doll gave a little bow and said: "It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you kindly for befriending my little sister. We don't make many friends you know."

"I know." That broad had the same kind of voice too. "Your sister was telling me that you're both often neglected by your mom."

"Yeah, but mum doesn't do that so much these days." The shorty wriggled in her chair. "Even though she has left me alone this morning. I was lucky that I had Princess Cameron to keep my company today."

I decided I couldn't stand around and listen to those girls gossiping all day, I was a man on a mission and I had business that needed taking care of.

"Charlie, doll." I put on my gentleman charm. "I'd love to stick around but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you with your little friends." Yeah, while I have a little talk with mine on the other side.

"Of course, don't let me slow you down." She cooed in that angelic voice again. "I'll get my shofer Mr Wilson to drop you off."

"Thank you kindly, chéri."

"You've always had a weakness for helping funny looking people, haven't you?" Sounds like that little shorty's got a mouth on her.

"Hey, who are you callin' funny lookin'?" I raise my eyebrow. "I'll have you know I was once one of the most respectable gentleman in this town."

"Respectable(!) Sure mister, that's why you're walking around with a hat that's bigger than your own head(!)"

She was making me a little mad with her insults, but I managed to keep my cool. "I'm serious, darlin'. Folks round here used to know me as the Shadow Man."

The moment that name escaped my lips I notice the smile upon the princess's face vanish.

"What is that? A stage name?" The blonde continued. "The last person I knew who had a name like that was standing in front of an audience and we all shouted out. 'He's behind you!'."

...Okay, now she was trying my patience. "You're a lot more confident than your sister, aren't cha?"

"Just because I've lack a piece of my spine doesn't mean I lack confidence."

"Ya don't say(!)"

"I stand up for my sister even when she goes around picking hobos off the street."

Alright I'd had enough of this bullshit. This spoiled bitch had no idea who she was talking do!

"Doctor Facilier!" I heard my little doll call out from the doorway. "Mr Wilson will take you there now."

Since my ride was here I decided to drop my conversation with the cocky little handicap and head on out.

I turned around to see a smile upon this little angel's face. "Have a safe journey, won't you?"

"Will I be seein' you again soon?"

"Of course. This afternoon. I can't wait to get started."

"Yeah, that was a dumb question, wasn't it?"

She let loose a little giggle before watching me leave for the other side of town. Oh, I knew she'd be back. She needed me remember? Or else my friends one the other side would own her in less that eight weeks time.

Speak of the devils, I'd almost forgotten what brought me back to my old place until the moment I arrived…

"Friends~" I made sure to sound respectful as I stood before them. "How might I be of service to y'all?"

It was about the doll. Something she said about calling on one of her little ghost friends for help had them concerned about their investment.

Now, I don't pretend to know much about witchcraft. Oh sure, I know all there is to know about voodoo, but that spellbook of her's was beyond me. I didn't know who her ghost friends were or exactly what they were capable of, but one of these little ghosts was that doll's master and she believed that it had the power to get her out of her debt. My friends didn't like the sound of that one little bit.

"What's so special about the doll's soul anyways?" I asked with the utmost respect. "Here I thought I was valuable to y'all, and then little miss snow white witch comes along and you jump at the chance to own her instead of me. What is it about her that you're dying to get your shadowy hands on?"

They raised a brow... and then showed me the merchandise. That mouth opened just like last time and out came a shiny little ball of light.

"The doll's soul?" I watched as it drifted into the crystal ball on top of my cane. I brought it up to my eyes, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. "What ch'you hidin', Charlie doll~?"

...Damn...that's a whole lot of magic she got in there...and that wasn't the half of it. I saw something else that was priceless...this was no ordinary magic she had locked up in there. She couldn't have been born with this. Did somebody give her this power?... Her master.

I looked up from the little mystery I held in my hand. "I see what cha mean." I concurred with my friends, this doll was worth all the souls in New Orleans and beyond. "And she's just the apprentice. If her master gave her this power imagine what they'd could do if they found out that you're threatening to take their apprentice away from them? That's what y'all worried about, right?"

I was right, alright. If this doll's plan to save her soul worked then these guys would be at massive loss. They wouldn't have my soul and neither would they have her's.

"I'm guessin' y'all want my help. I'll do what I can, but her magic is quite a mystery to me. I'm not sure if I possess the power to counter it." I was about to state my proposal. "If y'all give me the magic I need to overpower her then I'll gladly put her plan out of action."

I have to admit, I haven't had many ideas that my friends on the other side have ever turned down, but to my surprise this turned out to be one of them. They refused. They couldn't allow my magic to counteract with her's in case it did any kind of irreversible damage, potentially rendering her soul useless to them. Her magic was powerful but neither me or my friends understood it, all we knew is was it was pretty damn special. No other human soul they ever owned had this gift, not even mine.

"I take it you have a better idea?"

They sure did. A plot that required a smooth, charismatic shadow man like myself. They wanted me to foil this doll's plans subtly. In the mean time they wanted me to teach her how to unlock this gift so they could see for themselves just what that magic of her's could do. And when the time came, when she'd practiced hard enough to perform that strong spell she talked about to summon her ghost friend I had to make sure that nothing went right~ Eight weeks from now my friends would be dragging her soul to the other side, and I had to make sure it'd still be there when that time came. No matter what kind of spells she tried to cast or what stunts she tried to pull. And I had to do it all without her suspecting a thing.

It sounded tough, but I was lucky she was so trusting. It wouldn't take much to fool a doll like her. It all depended on what kind of magic she was hiding from me, I just had to hope I could control her no matter what she tried to do… And yes, there was one more little thing~

"Aha! y'all even better than I am. But ya know I'm just like you, my friends. I don't give things away for nothin'. You want me to work for y'all again and get chat that doll's soul then you're gonna have to make me an offer I can't refuse. So..." I gave them a sly smirk. "What's it gonna be?" I didn't know exactly what but I expecting quite a handsome offer for a job like this.

I listened carefully...

…

...You gotta be kiddin' me…

"My magic… My voodoo… limitless?... y'all mean I could make myself anything I wanted? Without all that mumbo jumbo tying it up?" ...I almost didn't believe it… "y'all do that for me?" They weren't kiddin'... Ha! They weren't fuckin' kiddin'!

I couldn't help myself, I felt a good old sinister chuckle coming on. "Hehhehe-AHhahah! You guys! You're the best friends a shadow man could ever have! Ahahha! I'll do it!"

I brought that crystal ball close to my eyes once again and stared into that little doll's soul. "Oh, you're mine, darlin'." I couldn't help my malicious self as I leered. "You're all mine~" Alright, I had my moment of malice and I looked back up at my friends. "y'all mind if I hang onto this? If I'm gonna manipulate this girl I'll need to push all the right buttons. She may be naive but it's obvious that she's sensitive, I don't wanna risk scarin' her off or nothin'."

That dumb doll ain't ever gonna see me coming! She ain't nothing but voodoo foder, a sucker for a poor sinner like myself! Ohh, this was gonna be good... Eight weeks from now this poor sinner would become a master! And that darlin' little doll… She'd end up paying the price. I'll take the fame, and she'll take the fall~


End file.
